


Kiss The Cook

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Child Death, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Rage, Romantic Sherlock, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una lezione di cucina si trasforma in qualcosa di estremamente passionale, ma le conseguenze di certe azioni non tardano ad arrivare. E una volta che si è detto qualcosa di spiacevole, non è possibile rimangiarselo.<br/>"Era stata una giornata terribile, aveva avuto qualche momento piacevole, quasi di gioia, e ora si concludeva in maniera ancora più terribile.<br/>Odiava sé stessa.<br/>Odiava la sua vita.<br/>E odiava Sherlock Holmes. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Eccomi di nuovo qua a tormentare questo fandom.  
> Questa cosa che ho scritto... Beh, era iniziata in un modo e poi invece... Ho fatto un po' un casino.  
> Cmq, ci sono scene di sesso più o meno spinto, e argomenti un po' duri e difficili da gestire.  
> L'ambientazione non è definita. È presumibilmente AU, perché non segue minimamente il corso della serie. Inoltre, credo sia piuttosto OOC. Soprattutto perché ci sono alcune cose molto sentimentali e quindi... Insomma, non è il solito Sherlock.  
> Io vi ho avvisato. Non linciatemi se vi fa schifo.  
> Ovviamente, OOC o no, i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Buona lettura.

  
**1 - Kiss the cook**  

  
  
Molly era esausta. All'ospedale era stata una giornata orribile e, come se non bastasse, aveva finito troppo tardi per prendere l'ultima metro prima dell'inizio delle sciopero dei mezzi pubblici che sarebbe durato ventiquattrore. E ora, camminava senza meta da circa un'ora alla ricerca di un taxi, ma trovarne uno era praticamente impossibile visto che in quel momento in tutta Londra erano estremamente ricercati. Provò nuovamente a chiamare l'agenzia di taxi ma il suo cellulare emise un cicalino e poi si spense, completamente scarico. Ci mancava anche questa.   
 _Bene, Molly, e ora?_  
Casa sua era ancora molto lontana e non aveva la forza sufficiente per arrivarci a piedi. Inoltre, non c'erano nemmeno telefoni pubblici in vista.  _Ma che razza di giornata_ , pensò sospirando esausta. Continuò a camminare e poi si rese conto, con sorpresa, di trovarsi a un isolato da Baker Street. Forse avrebbe potuto chiedere a Mrs. Hudson di usare il suo telefono. E magari si sarebbe fatta offrire una tazza di tè. Non sperava certo in aiuti da parte di Sherlock, conoscendolo non avrebbe mai perso tempo con lei. Forse John avrebbe potuto, ma chissà se era in casa o a lavoro.   
Pregando che Mrs. Hudson fosse a casa, arrivò lentamente sino al 221b e suonò il campanello. Aspettò alcuni secondi, ma nessuno aprì. Sospirò, pensando che avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a tornare a casa a piedi. Stava per riprendere la sua passeggiata forzata, quando la porta si aprì e si ritrovò di fronte Sherlock.   
Lei sussultò per la sorpresa. Sia perché non pensava che uno come lui si sarebbe mai abbassato ad aprire la porta, sia per come era vestito.   
Indossava dei pantaloni di una tuta e una vecchia t-shirt grigia, probabilmente era un pigiama, ma la cosa più sorprendente era che, sopra questi, indossava un grembiule da cucina. Un grembiule che una volta era stato bianco ma che ora aveva delle macchie apparentemente di cioccolato, e in cui troneggiava la scritta ricamata “Kiss the Cook”.  
Molly rischiò di finire a terra dal ridere ma, a costo di farsi venire un ictus, trattenne la risata. Non era il caso di inimicarsi Sherlock, soprattutto ora che gli serviva il suo aiuto.   
“Ehm, ciao Sherlock, cercavo Mrs. Hudson.”   
“Non c'è. È da sua sorella.” replicò lui secco senza chiederle se avesse bisogno del suo aiuto.   
“Capisco... Senti, potrei usare il telefono per chiamare un taxi? Il mio è scarico.” spiegò lei sventolandogli davanti il suo cellulare spento.   
“Certo, va bene.” accettò lui lasciando la porta aperta per farla entrare e dirigendosi al piano di sopra senza nemmeno aspettarla.   
Molly sospirò e chiuse la porta, seguendolo rapidamente per le scale.   
“Come mai sei vestito così?” chiese non potendosi trattenere.   
“A cosa ti riferisci?” replicò lui fermandosi in cima e fissandola in maniera apparentemente irritata.   
“Ecco, quello...” balbettò lei indicandolo.   
“È un grembiule, Molly. Si usa per non sporcarsi i vestiti.”  
“Sì, lo so. Mi chiedevo solo perché ti servisse...”   
Lui spalancò la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse ed entrò nell'appartamento. Lei lo seguì poco dopo.   
“Sul tavolo c'è il mio cellulare. Usalo pure.” spiegò mentre entrava in cucina.   
Molly prese il telefono dal tavolo della sala e lo seguì con lo sguardo. Quello che vide fu davvero inaspettato.   
La cucina era un disastro. E questo di per sé non era strano, ma ciò che era sorprendente era il motivo di tale disastro. Ogni ripiano della cucina era sporco di farina, zucchero, cioccolato, gusci d'uovo... E poi sul tavolo vide un tentativo di torta malriuscito e rotto in mille pezzi.   
“Sherlock,  _stai cucinando_?”   
“Dimmi, Molly Hooper, questo ti sembra  _cucinare_?”   
“No, in effetti mi sembra più pasticciare...”   
Lui arricciò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra, chiaramente irritato.   
“Ho tentato di... Domani è il compleanno di John. Cercavo di fargli una torta.”   
“Oh.” replicò lei non sapendo bene come rispondere a un'ammissione simile.   
“Sì, lo so. Ovviamente non avrei dovuto nemmeno provarci. Eppure non può essere così difficile. Sono in grado di fare cose molto più complicate, che c'è di così assurdamente impossibile nel preparare una stupida torta al cioccolato?” si sfogò lui chiaramente esasperato lanciando per aria un giornale.   
Molly si disse che non doveva aiutarlo ancora. Non poteva. Troppe volte aveva fatto delle cose per lui e in cambio aveva ricevuto solo freddezza. Non doveva farsi sfruttare nuovamente.   
Solo che lo sguardo triste su quel viso le spezzava il cuore. Raggiunse il giornale che lui aveva lanciato. Era una rivista di cucina e c'era la ricetta che lui aveva cercato di seguire. Non era complicata, in effetti, si chiese quali problemi potesse avere avuto.   
“Hai seguito la ricetta passo per passo?”  
“Sì.”   
“Sicuro?”  
Lui esitò. No, non lo aveva fatto. Era evidente.   
“Ecco... No. Non capisco il senso di separare i tuorli e gli albumi se poi comunque vanno riuniti.”   
“Capisco. E il lievito? Lo hai messo?” chiese guardando quella massa informe che era stato il suo esperimento.   
“Il lievito?”  
“Sì, nella ricetta è chiaramente indicato.”  
“Oh... Ecco, io...”   
“Ovviamente no.” concluse lei sorridendo.   
Da un certo punto di vista era divertente. Per la prima volta c'era qualcosa in cui Sherlock Holmes falliva e in cui, invece, lei era stranamente brava. Si tolse la giacca e la poggiò sulla poltrona per poi avvicinarsi nuovamente a Sherlock.   
“Hai un altro simpatico grembiule?”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché voglio aiutarti. Ne hai chiaramente bisogno.”   
“Non è necessario, io posso farcela.”  
“No, non puoi. Come mai hai deciso di imbarcarti in una cosa simile?”  
“Perché volevo fare qualcosa di speciale per John. Insomma, ovviamente gli ho comprato anche un regalo. Un maglione che non sembri uscito da “La casa nella prateria”, ma so che finirà in fondo all'armadio insieme agli altri che gli ho regalato negli anni scorsi, perché a lui non sono piaciuti. Li considera deprimenti.”   
“Perché? Come sono?”   
“Classici. Neri.”   
“Ah, ecco. In effetti John è più uno da maglioni colorati... Comunque, hai un altro grembiule, sì o no?”   
Lui sbuffò e si avvicinò a un cassetto da cui ne prelevò uno e glielo tese. Molly scoppiò a ridere vedendo che sul davanti era stampato il corpo voluttuoso della Venere di Milo.   
“Questo è tuo?”   
“ _No, ovviamente_. È di John.”   
“E quello che indossi tu?”   
“Anche questo.”   
“Capisco, beh, sono simpatici.”  
“Sono stupidi. Non c'è motivo di mettere scritte o disegni sui grembiuli, sono fatti per sporcarsi.”   
“Sì, beh, ma se sono carini è più piacevole indossarli. Io ne ho uno con le api.”   
“ _Api_?”   
“Sì, ci sono disegnate delle api che ronzano attorno a un enorme fiore... Insomma, non ha niente a che vedere con la cucina, però è carino.”   
“Mi piacciono le api. Le avrei preferite a questa stupida scritta.”   
Molly ridacchiò. Decisamente era esilarante vedere Sherlock Holmes, così disinteressato ai comuni gesti d'affetto, andarsene in giro con un grembiule che invitava a baciarlo.   
“Avresti preferito la Venere?”  
“No, ovviamente. Ho messo questo perché era quello meno imbarazzante.”   
“Certo...” concordò lei cercando di non ridere nuovamente. “Vediamo di fare qualcosa per questa torta.”   
Prima che lui potesse impedirglielo, Molly ripulì il tavolo della cucina dagli avanzi del precedente esperimento e poi impilò tutte le ciotole e le posate sporche nella lavastoviglie. In pochi minuti era quasi del tutto in ordine.   
“Ora ricominciamo da capo.” disse infine prendendo due ciotole e, dopo aver cercato speranzosa nei cassetti, trovò una frusta per dolci.   
“Che cos'è quell'affare?” domandò lui confuso.   
“È una frusta.” rispose lei semplicemente suscitando in lui uno sguardo sorpreso. “Oh, beh,  _non quel genere di frusta_. Serve per fare i dolci. Ora ti mostro.”   
Davanti al suo sguardo attento, separò i tuorli dagli albumi e li mise in due ciotole diverse. Poi prese i secondi e cominciò ad agitare la frusta per montarli a neve. In pochi secondi, si stavano già formando delle bolle bianche, sintomo che stava incorporando aria.   
“Non capisco... Cosa fai?”   
“Gli albumi devono gonfiarsi e diventare come una nuvola bianca. In questo modo la tua torta sarà più soffice.”   
Lui osservò con attenzione come ruotava il polso, dal basso verso l'alto, e fece uno sguardo ammirato quando vide che si formava una nuvola bianca all'interno della ciotola.   
“Ma certo...” commentava tra sé e sé.   
Una volta che gli albumi avevano una consistenza spessa e compatta, Molly poggiò la frusta agitando la mano e il polso indolenzito.   
“Bene, questo va in frigorifero...” cominciò, ma poi si bloccò. “Sherlock, il frigorifero è libero?”  
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“Mi riferisco a eventuali resti dei tuoi esperimenti...”   
“Sì, è libero.”  
“Sicuro? Non c'è nulla che venendo a contatto con del cibo potrebbe rovinarlo?”  
Lui sbuffò e spalancò il frigorifero con aria esasperata.   
“Controlla tu stessa.”   
Il frigo era, effettivamente, vuoto e pulito. Soddisfatta, mise la ciotola nel frigo e chiuse l'anta.   
“Ok, ora tocca a te.”   
“ _Scusa_?” replicò lui confuso.   
“Ora bisogna fare lo stesso con i tuorli e lo zucchero.” spiegò lei aggiungendo lo zucchero nella ciotola designata. “Tieni, usa la frusta come stavo facendo io.”   
“Ma... Forse dovresti continuare tu, sei chiaramente più pratica.”  
“Pensavo volessi fare qualcosa per John. Se lo faccio io non ha molto senso.”   
Lui sospirò e poi le strappò la frusta di mano. Afferrò la ciotola e iniziò a muoverla ma lo zucchero e i tuorli avevano creato un impasto denso e appiccicoso.   
“Aspetta.” disse lei posizionandosi alle sue spalle e mettendo la propria mano su quella di Sherlock in modo da guidare il suo polso. “Il movimento è questo. Devi ruotarlo, dal basso verso l'alto. Incorporerà aria. All'inizio è un po' duro, ma man mano che lo fai diventa più morbido. Ecco, il movimento è giusto, ora fallo velocemente, con forza.” spiegava mentre lentamente rilasciava la sua mano. “Bravissimo, sta già cominciando a gonfiarsi, vedi?”   
Lui annuì, ma non rispose, concentrato nella sua operazione.   
“Devo dire che sei più bravo di me. Deve essere perché le tue mani sono così grandi, e decisamente più forti delle mie.”   
Lui si fermò un attimo per guardarla e lei, sentendosi stranamente in imbarazzo, sorrise. Fu solo un momento, poi lui riprese e far ruotare la frusta e a concentrarsi sul suo compito.   
“Bene, ora aggiungiamo gli altri ingredienti.” aggiunse lei recuperando da una cassetto un piccolo setaccio con il quale aggiunse la farina e il cacao al composto.   
Sherlock continuava a impastare senza fermarsi, neanche quando il composto iniziò a diventare eccessivamente denso.   
“Ora inseriamo gli ingredienti liquidi.” spiegò lei vedendolo in difficoltà.   
Prese un bicchiere di latte a cui aggiunse dell'acqua, e un bicchiere di olio, e li versò uno per volta nella ciotola. Per ultimi aggiunse gli albumi montati a neve che aveva riposto in frigorifero poco prima. Lui continuava a mescolare, incorporando lentamente il tutto, e presto si ritrovò un composto omogeneo, liquido e cremoso al tempo stesso.   
“Ha un aspetto splendido, Sherlock. Bravo. Ora manca il lievito.” disse lei aprendo una piccola bustina e versandocela.  
Lui, quasi meccanicamente, riprese a lavorare l'impasto, sino a che quella polverina bianca sparì in quel mare al cioccolato. Molly prese una teglia pulita e vi mise dentro un pezzetto di burro.   
“Bene, ora viene la parte divertente.” commentò pensando alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Sherlock di lì a poco. “Ora dovrai spalmare il burro su tutta la superficie della teglia, lati compresi. E dovrai farlo con le mani.”  
“ _Con le mani_?”  
“Sì. Pronto?”  
“Mi sporcherò.”   
“Pensavo fosse per questo che indossavi un grembiule.” ribatté lei sarcastica.   
Lui sbuffò e non rispose. Lei cominciò a schiacciare con le mani il pezzo di burro che, fondendosi, divenne come una crema. Ovviamente, non era necessario farlo con le mani, ma non aveva resistito all'idea di costringere il compassato Sherlock Holmes a fare qualcosa del genere. Lui avvicinò una mano con disgusto e poi cercò di imitarla.   
“È viscido.”   
“È burro, cosa ti aspettavi?”   
Usando solo due dita per sporcarsi il meno possibile, Sherlock cercava di ungere tutta la teglia. La tentazione di provocarlo era troppa.   
“Sai, faresti prima se usassi tutta la mano. Come se stessi dipingendo con le mani, non lo hai mai fatto da bambino?”   
“No.”   
“Oh, d'accordo... Beh, prova, è divertente.”  
“Continui a dirlo, ma io non mi diverto. È chiaro che io e te abbiamo un concetto molto differente del divertimento, Molly Hooper. E, comunque, non sconfinare. Stai dalla tua parte della teglia.”   
“Oh, perché? Hai paura che le mie unte mani possano contaminare le tue?” replicò lei ironica.   
“In breve, sì.”   
Non resistette a quella sfida e cominciò a toccare di proposito la mano di lui facendo in modo che il burro finisse soprattutto dove lui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non sporcarsi. Cercando di fermarla, lui mise in mezzo anche l'altra mano, con il risultato che presto entrambe erano unte. A quel punto, iniziò una vera e propria guerra in cui entrambi cercavano di acchiappare le mani dell'altro ma, un po' a causa del burro, un po' perché entrambi si ritraevano velocemente, non era facile averla vinta.   
“Molly, tutto ciò è illogico...” ripeteva lui dapprima seccato, poi pian piano, cominciando a divertirsi. “Smettila...” continuava tentando invano di trattenere una risata.   
“Oh, no... Prendimi se ci riesci!” replicava lei che invece non riusciva più a fermare la propria ilarità.   
Quel gioco infantile durò per circa due minuti, aumentando di velocità, Molly fu colpita nel vedere all'improvviso Sherlock ridere in maniera incontrollabile. Distratta dal fatto che non lo aveva mai visto ridere in maniera sincera e riflettendo sul fatto che quando lo faceva sembrava ringiovanire di colpo, finì per perdere la loro piccola sfida.   
“Ho vinto.” disse lui afferrandola saldamente alle mani.   
“Bene.” replicò lei. “Ma sfortunatamente non c'era in ballo nessun premio.”  
“Non importa, mi basta sapere di aver vinto.” replicò lui lasciandole le mani di scatto e ritornando a essere il solito impassibile Sherlock.   
“Beh, è meglio lavarsi le mani o ungeremo tutta la casa...” commentò lei cercando di mantenere un dialogo allegro e disinvolto, mentre la risata di Sherlock era stampata a fuoco nella sua mente.   
Lui si diresse verso il lavandino e aprì l'acqua fredda.   
“È meglio calda. E usa il sapone per i piatti, è più adatto a sciogliere i grassi.” gli consigliò vedendo che era confuso.   
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, lui obbedì e poco dopo una nuvola di schiuma circondava le sue belle mani.   
“Oddio, Sherlock, quanto sapone hai messo?”  
“Non so...”   
“Sai, è concentrato, ne basta poco.”  
“Non lo sapevo, è la prima volta che lo uso.”   
“Vuoi dire che non hai mai lavato i piatti in vita tua?”   
“Ovviamente.”   
“Oh.” esclamò lei sorpresa.   
Poi si avvicinò a lui e infilò le sue mani nella nuvola di sapone in cui erano avvolte quelle di Sherlock.   
“Cosa fai?” chiese lui sussultando sorpreso.   
“Non sprechiamo tutto questo sapone. Te ne rubo un po'.”   
“Ok...”   
Lui non sembrava molto convinto, ma la lasciò fare. Lei cominciò a fregarsi le mani per eliminare tutte le tracce di unto ma continuava a scontrarsi con le mani di lui.   
“Aspetta, ti aiuto.” propose lei, vedendo che era in difficoltà.   
Come se si trattasse di un bambino piccolo, prese una delle mani di Sherlock fra le sue e la sfregò con il sapone, centimetro dopo centimetro. Dopodiché, passò all'altra mano. Lui guardava quello che lei faceva come incantato. Come se non avesse mai visto niente di più strano e affascinante.   
Lei si era dilungata più del necessario nell'insaponare le mani di Sherlock, perché gli piaceva toccarlo. Non aveva la possibilità di farlo spesso e questa era davvero un'occasione unica. Stava comunque per interrompere quel piacere segreto, quando lui cominciò a muovere le dita e iniziò a insaponare le mani di lei, imitandola. Per un attimo smise di respirare.   
 _Sherlock, di sua iniziativa, la stava toccando._  
Era una cosa sciocca, ma la stava toccando. Sentiva le lunghe e affusolate dita di lui circondare le sue e, delicatamente, insaponare ogni punto con cura. Deglutì, pensando che quello era, e forse sarebbe stato per sempre, il momento più intimo in assoluto avuto con lui. Prima che potesse riscuotersi dalla sua sorpresa, lui mise le loro mani intrecciate sotto l'acqua calda, eliminando ogni traccia di schiuma con attenzione.   
Rendendosi conto che non poteva restare lì, imbambolata come un'ebete, ancora a lungo, sfilò le mani da quelle di lui e prese uno strofinaccio in cui affondò le proprie mani e quelle di Sherlock, asciugandole.   
“Non sono abituato a questo.”  
“Questo, cosa?”   
“Non sono abituato ad essere toccato.”   
“Oh, se in qualche modo ti ho offeso, mi dispiace...”   
“No, intendo... Non mi hai offeso. È solo che non sono abituato.”   
Avrebbe voluto replicare, ma non riusciva a trovare niente di intelligente da dire. Quindi semplicemente annuì, e lasciò le mani di lui. Lo vide stringere i pugni e poi riaprire le mani tendendo le dita, come a volersi liberare di una qualche sensazione. Decise di non farci caso e tornò alla teglia, cospargendola di farina.   
“Perché lo fai?”  
“Perché così la torta non si attaccherà.” spiegò lei poggiando infine la teglia sul tavolo. “Ecco, ora versa l'impasto. Aiutati con questo.” aggiunse porgendogli un mestolo di legno.   
Lui lo afferrò e poi, in maniera esasperatamente lenta, versò tutto l'impasto nello stampo. Dopodiché, con precisione quasi millimetrica, raschiò via i resti dal fondo della ciotola per versare anche quelli nella tortiera.   
“Non è necessario, Sherlock.”  
“Ma non è del tutto versato.”   
Lei sbuffò e gli portò via il mestolo dalle mani e poi glielo puntò verso la bocca.   
“Leccalo.” disse semplicemente, con tono imperioso.   
“ _Scusa_?” domandò lui confuso.   
“Ho detto leccalo. È la parte più bella dopo aver preparato una torta...”   
“L'impasto è crudo, sarebbe illogico e probabilmente anche dannoso.”   
“Si tratta di leccare un cucchiaio, non di mangiarne mezzo litro.  _Leccalo_.”   
Lui continuava a non muoversi e a guardarla come se fosse pazza. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Molly posò il mestolo e poi con un dito prese una grossa goccia di impasto e prima che lui potesse rendersene conto, glielo infilò in bocca. Lui spalancò gli occhi come terrorizzato.   
“Forza, Sherlock, non è veleno. Ingoialo.”   
Lui esitò, ma poi obbedì, succhiando via ogni residuo di impasto dal suo dito.   
“Bene, era così terribile?” chiese sfilando il dito da quale splendida bocca.   
Lui non rispose ma afferrò nuovamente il suo dito e lo usò per raccogliere dell'altro impasto dalla ciotola e rimetterselo in bocca. Questa volta non esitò, e iniziò a succhiare avidamente il dito indice di Molly.   
 _Osceno._    
Quello che lui stava facendo, il modo in cui la sua bocca e la sua lingua si muovevano intorno al suo dito, il rumore che faceva... Non si poteva descrivere in altra maniera se non osceno.   
Lei deglutì, sentendo un certo calore invaderla. Milioni di immagini di lei e Sherlock nudi in un letto invasero la sua mente.   
Quando infine lui si decise a lasciare il suo dito, lei si riprese dalle sue fantasie.   
“Era delizioso.” rispose finalmente lui alla sua domanda.   
“Sherlock, ti rendi conto... Cioè, perché lo hai fatto?”   
“Cosa?”   
“Afferrare il mio dito... succhiarlo in quella maniera...”   
“Non capisco. Hai iniziato tu.”  
“Sì, certo, ma non così.”   
“Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?”   
“Ecco...” non sapeva come spiegarlo, si sentiva avvampare.   
Lui non attese ulteriormente, con il dito indice, prese una grossa goccia di impasto e la avvicinò alla bocca di Molly.   
“Mostrami.”   
“Io...”   
“Ti prego.”   
“Ok... Ecco, d’accordo…” si arrese infine. “La prima volta hai fatto così.” iniziò prima di portarsi il dito di Sherlock alla bocca, dopo un secondo ne succhiò l'impasto al cioccolato e poi lo rilasciò in pochi secondi. “La seconda volta, invece...” lei deglutì prima di prendere il dito Sherlock, farlo scorrere lentamente nella ciotola e poi portarlo alle sue labbra.   
Dopo averlo messo in bocca, iniziò a succhiarlo con forza, usando la lingua come un mulinello e sapendo bene di emettere un rumore decisamente inequivocabile.   
 _Stava praticamente mimando un rapporto orale._    
Vide gli occhi di Sherlock incupirsi, come se non riuscisse a capire del tutto le connotazioni di quel gesto. Poi lei lasciò il suo dito e lui se lo fissò incuriosito.   
“Capisci la differenza?” chiese lei con la bocca ancora impastata di cioccolato.   
“La seconda volta l'hai fatto con più forza e più a lungo. Hai anche emesso dei rumori. Ho fatto anche io così?”   
“Sì.”   
“E perché era sbagliato?”   
“Oh, Sherlock... Davvero non lo sai?”   
“Io non... non penso di esserne certo.”   
Lei sospirò e scosse la testa, poi prese la teglia e la mise nel forno ormai abbondantemente caldo e impostò il timer. Quando si voltò lui era ancora lì che la guardava.   
“Non mi hai risposto.” Insistette lui.   
“Ecco... Il modo in cui lo hai fatto la seconda volta...” iniziò lei cercando le parole giuste per spiegarsi. “Evocava qualcosa di molto...  _particolare_.”  
“In che senso? Vuoi essere chiara per favore?”  
“Era osceno.”   
Lui si irrigidì per un secondo.   
“Osceno? Vuoi dire che ti è sembrato che io facessi qualcosa di  _sessuale_?”   
“Ehm, sì.”   
“Oh.” replicò lui deglutendo. “Non pensavo che... Quindi tu pensavi a questo, mentre io...”   
“Ecco, no, io...”   
Lui si avvicinò a lei e la fissò negli occhi. Poi le prese il polso e sentì il suo battito.   
“Pupille dilatate, battito accelerato.”  
“Non sto molto bene in effetti.”   
Lui alzò una mano e le sfiorò la tempia e il collo per controllare la sua temperatura.   
“Sei accaldata, ma non hai la febbre.”   
“No, è vero.” replicò lei alzando la mano e posizionandola su quella di lui. “Anche tu sei accaldato, il tuo polso è accelerato e hai le pupille dilatate. Cosa significa questo?”   
“È molto semplice. Si tratta di... attrazione sessuale.”   
“Oh. Vuoi dire che tu... Che io... Che noi...” balbettò sentendo la sua gola farsi estremamente secca.   
Per un tempo incalcolabile, rimasero immobili a guardarsi.   
Molly sperava che, dopo la rivelazione di sentirsi attratto da lei, Sherlock facesse un passo nella sua direzione, ma non accadde. Lui restava lì, fermo, a studiarla. Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di essere lei ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma i suoi muscoli erano paralizzati, incapaci di muoversi.   
Non sarebbe mai successo.   
Era inutile illudersi.   
Forse tutto ciò era vero o forse no, ma comunque non sarebbe mai cambiato nulla tra lei e Sherlock. Deglutì e, rassegnata, fece scivolare via la sua mano da quella di lui, come a volerlo lasciare libero di ritirarla se lo desiderava. Vide qualcosa in quegli occhi di giada, come un lampo, e pensò che avesse compreso e che ora l'avrebbe allontanata, fingendo che quel momento di debolezza non fosse mai accaduto.   
E, invece, lui le posò la mano sulla nuca e la attirò a sé. I loro corpi si ritrovarono incollati. Molly boccheggiò sorpresa e incredibilmente eccitata.   
“Sherlock, cosa...”   
“Cosa mi hai fatto, Molly Hooper?”   
“Io.. niente, non ti ho fatto niente... credo. Perché?”   
“Perché ti voglio.”   
Lei cercò di prendere fiato e cercare di dire qualcosa, e invece si ritrovò la splendida bocca di lui sulla propria. La morbidezza delle sue labbra la stupì e le gambe sembrarono voler cedere. Era meraviglioso. Lo sentiva succhiare avidamente il suo labbro inferiore, proprio come aveva fatto con il suo dito indice, e sentiva la lingua di lui massaggiare la propria, i suoi denti stuzzicare e mordicchiare il suo labbro superiore. Nel frattempo, le mani di Sherlock erano scivolate dal suo volto sino a suoi fianchi, attirandola a lui e facendole percepire nettamente quanto lui la desiderasse.   
 _Dunque quel grembiule non serviva solo a impedirgli di sporcarsi i vestiti, ma anche a nascondere la sua erezione._    
Quella consapevolezza la fece sentire decisamente fiera di sé, per essere riuscita in qualche modo a scuotere l'impassibile e freddo Sherlock Holmes.   
“Molly, quello che hai fatto prima al mio dito... Vorresti farlo anche a... ad altre parti del mio corpo?” mormorò lui sulle sue labbra.   
Lei deglutì.  _Oh, sì che voleva_. Erano anni che lo desiderava.   
Senza rispondere a parole, infilò una mano sotto quel grembiule, raggiungendo la cinta dei suoi pantaloni e slegandola. Un fruscio le fece capire che i pantaloni erano calati a terra e, con sua enorme sorpresa, si rese conto che al di sotto lui non portava biancheria intima. Senza perdere tempo a pensare, la sua mano raggiunse la sua asta che si estendeva in tutta la sua lunghezza. Lui chiuse gli occhi gemendo, mentre continuava a baciarle le labbra. Provando un'inebriante sensazione di potere, iniziò a massaggiarlo e a godere dell'immagine deliziosa delle varie espressioni del suo volto.   
Prima di perdere il coraggio, Molly si inginocchiò a terra e, facendosi strada sotto il grembiule, raggiunse il suo membro eretto. Inutile dirlo, era bellissimo, come tutto in lui. Posò le sue labbra sulla punta e iniziò a succhiarlo, proprio come aveva mimato poco prima con il dito indice di Sherlock. Lo avvolse nella sua bocca, usò la lingua per accarezzarlo e succhiò avidamente sino a sentirlo gemere rumorosamente e mormorare il suo nome.   
Fu lui a interromperla, togliendosi il grembiule e costringendola a fermarsi e a rimettersi in piedi. La guardava con un misto di timore e gratitudine, e sembrava voler proseguire quel gioco sperimentando qualcos'altro.   
A quel punto, fu Sherlock a infilare le mani sotto al grembiule di lei e a slacciarle i pantaloni e a tirarli giù, facendo poi lo stesso con i suoi slip.   
Stava succedendo. Per davvero.   
Una volta fatti arrivare gli indumenti alle caviglie, lui la prese per i fianchi e poi la sollevò facendola sedere sul tavolo. Dopo di che, lui si inchinò a terra e, come aveva fatto lei poco prima, si introdusse sotto al grembiule. Le baciò le ginocchia e poi risalì l'interno coscia creando una scia di delicati baci. Quando arrivò al suo sesso, lei era già in preda a dei tremiti d'eccitazione. Per poter divaricare meglio le gambe, si era liberata delle scarpe, e di conseguenza i vestiti erano caduti a terra, lasciandola libera di muoversi. Lui le afferrò una gamba e se la mise sulla spalla, in modo da avere la possibilità di arrivare più agevolmente a lei. I baci di lui si fecero profondi e intensi, le sue labbra e la lingua non sembravano mai averne abbastanza e, quando non sembravano sufficienti, usava anche i denti per darle maggiore piacere. Molly, anche volendo, non sarebbe mai stata in grado di contrastarlo. Posò le mani sulle spalle di lui per sorreggersi quando sentì le contrazioni di un furioso orgasmo raggiungerla. Non poté fare a meno di urlare il suo nome e, in un momento di lucidità, fu grata che non ci fosse nessun altro in casa.   
Era ancora scossa dagli echi del piacere quando lui si alzò in piedi, tolse il grembiule tra loro, che era stato un piacevole spunto ma che ora era inutile, e si posizionò fra le sue gambe. Poteva sentire la calda punta di lui solleticarla mentre lui le metteva le mani sui fianchi per attirarla a sé.   
“Ti voglio. Ora.” sussurrò prima di baciarla con avidità.   
Prima che lei potesse riprendersi da quel bacio, sentì il suo membro eretto farsi strada dentro di lei, riempendola, accarezzandola, soddisfandola.   
Sherlock iniziò a muoversi con foga, conficcandole le unghie nei fianchi nel tentativo di sprofondare maggiormente in lei. Molly si aggrappò a lui, incapace di sorreggersi a causa dei loro movimenti, ma anche perché sentiva che le forze la stavano abbandonando. Non era in grado di resistere alle sensazioni che quell'uomo apparentemente freddo e insensibile le stava provocando con la violenza della disperazione.   
I suoi affondi si fecero più rapidi e profondi e lei si ritrovò a urlare di nuovo il suo nome mentre le sembrava che il suo corpo e la sua mente esplodessero in un mare di colori. Appena qualche secondo dopo, lui la raggiunse gemendo e poi si accasciò sulla sua spalla.   
Molly lo strinse a sé, affondando le mani in quei meravigliosi riccioli neri e poi, senza pensare, senza rendersi nemmeno conto di quello che faceva, si avvicinò all'orecchio di lui e lo baciò.   
“Ti amo.” sussurrò prima di capire che stava commettendo un grosso errore.   
Lui si raddrizzò, irrigidendosi, e iniziò a guardarla in un modo che la spaventò.   
Ok, aveva sbagliato a dirlo, ma perché lui sembrava essere furioso?   
“Non ti aspetterai che io dica di ricambiare solo perché abbiamo condiviso dei momenti di banale lussuria.”   
“Ecco, io, no...”   
“Perché se tutto questo era il tuo piano per incastrarmi, hai miseramente fallito, Molly Hooper.”   
“Cosa? Incastrarti?”   
“Sì. È sempre questo a cui hai puntato, giusto? Legarmi a te, come uno di quei patetici fidanzati con cui ogni tanto ti accompagni. Beh, scordatelo. Non ho intenzione di diventare un'altra inutile tacca alla tua stupida collezione di uomini.”   
“Ma, io... Non...”   
“Non azzardarti a negare. È sempre questo che hai voluto. E credi di esserci riuscita solo perché mi hai sedotto in un pomeriggio di noia?”   
“Io...  _Io ti avrei sedotto_?”   
“Ovviamente, non ti avrei mai toccato altrimenti. Ma tu non facevi che mettermi le mani addosso sfruttando o creando delle banali occasioni di contatto fisico. Il mio corpo traditore può anche avere ceduto ai tuoi giochetti, Molly Hooper, ma non pensare neanche per un momento di avermi legato a te.”   
Lei continuava a guardarlo a bocca aperta. Non sapeva se essere più scioccata o furiosa per la sequela di cattiverie che lui le stava riversando contro. Lui era ancora stretto a lei, con il membro tra le sue gambe, mentre il seme di lui le colava fra le cosce, eppure non le era mai sembrato così lontano e sconosciuto.   
Mentre le lacrime facevano capolino, lo spinse via e saltò giù da quel tavolo. Senza guardarlo raccolse i suoi vestiti e se li rimise il più velocemente possibile. Raccolse la sua giacca che aveva abbandonato in sala e, prima di andarsene, si fermò a guardarlo per un istante. Anche lui si era rivestito e la osservava con quella che poteva essere definita solo come rabbia.   
“Non sono venuta qui per sedurti e non era mia intenzione farlo. Sei stato tu a baciarmi e a iniziare tutto questo. Io non mi sarei mai sognata di...” si interruppe singhiozzando. “Sei crudele... Freddo, insensibile, stupido e crudele. Non capisci e non capirai mai cosa significa amare qualcuno. Non so come posso aver solo pensato di amarti... Sei un uomo senza cuore e non voglio vederti mai più. Se ti azzardi a rimettere piede nel mio laboratorio ti faccio arrestare. Addio, Sherlock Holmes.” concluse lei con disprezzo lanciandosi per la scale e uscendo in tutta fretta per Baker Street, giusto in tempo per veder passare un taxi e prenderlo al volo.   
Era stata una giornata terribile, aveva avuto qualche momento piacevole, quasi di gioia, e ora si concludeva in maniera ancora più terribile.   
Odiava sé stessa.   
Odiava la sua vita.  
E odiava Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione!   
> In questo capitolo il caso che affronta Sherlock riguarda dei bambini, come suggerisce il titolo. E spero che questo non ferisca la sensibilità di nessuno. Non sono comunque presenti dettagli macabri più del necessario, non era mia intenzione infierire su chi legge.   
> Ho inserito tutti gli avvertimenti possibili, ma spero di non avere esagerato toccando un argomento del genere. E spero che, superato quello scoglio, il resto della storia vi piaccia.

**2 - Children**    
  
La torta era stata un successo. John era stato piacevolmente sorpreso e l'aveva adorata. Il maglione, invece, aveva suscitato in lui un sorriso di circostanza.   
 _Ovviamente._    
Sherlock non ne fu certo stupito.   
Non assaggiò la torta, in realtà non vedeva l'ora di vederla sparire nella fauci fameliche del suo migliore amico. Doveva sparire. Ogni volta che lo sguardo cadeva sul vassoio in cui l'aveva messa, o vedeva John addentarne una fetta, gli tornava in mente ciò che era successo con Molly.   
 _Era stato stupido. Impulsivo. Illogico. Stupido ancora. Crudele_.   
Lei era stata molto chiara nello scandire quella parola. Due volte. E ora lo odiava.   
Come era arrivato a portare una donna che lo amava e venerava ad odiarlo?   
 _Sentimenti._  Li detestava, complicavano sempre tutto.   
Aveva ceduto alla lussuria, e sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto, ma era stato piacevole. Davvero molto. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che si era lasciato andare in quel modo. E il modo in cui Molly lo aveva guardato e toccato, l'aveva in qualche maniera risvegliato dal suo torpore. L'aveva desiderata così tanto che gli era sembrato di poter esplodere se non l'avesse avuta immediatamente.   
Dopo, mentre erano ancora avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, gli era sembrato di sentirsi sereno e completo come non gli capitava da anni. Avrebbe potuto rimanere aggrappato a lei per sempre. Se solo lei non avesse parlato. Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché aveva dovuto rovinare tutto? Perché aveva dovuto dare sfogo ai suoi sentimenti?   
Il suo autocontrollo aveva ceduto. L'aveva accusata di cose terribili, sapendo benissimo che non erano vere. Sapendo che ciò che lo spingeva a parlare era solo la sua irrazionale paura di rimanere intrappolato in quei sentimenti che odiava e che lo spaventavano perché non sapeva gestirli. Era furioso con sé stesso, ma aveva riversato tutta la sua rabbia cieca contro di lei. E l'aveva persa. Per sempre.   
Le ultime parole di Molly erano state molto chiare.   
Quando se n'era andata, lui aveva ripulito la cucina in maniera maniacale, più per cercare di cancellare dalla sua mente i ricordi dei loro corpi uniti che per altro. Quando il timer del forno aveva suonato, la cucina era pulita come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Come se non avesse preparato due torte, una delle quali fallendo, e poi non avesse consumato un'insana lussuria su quel tavolo insieme alla sua amica Molly.   
 _Amica?_   _Poteva definirla ancora così?_  Forse avrebbe potuto, se non avesse detto quelle parole.   
Per non pensare a ciò che aveva combinato, si era rifugiato nel suo Mind Palace, cercando di capire quali sarebbero state le parole giuste da dire in quel momento, ma ogni ipotesi finiva sempre con l'addio di Molly.   
L'aveva persa. Per sempre.   
  
Lestrade si presentò a Baker Street un lunedì mattina. Da qualche settimana, Sherlock si rifiutava di uscire di casa per lavorare. Soprattutto, sembrava avere un rifiuto per i casi di omicidio. Greg si presentava da lui, gli esponeva i fatti e le prove, gli mostrava fotografie, e Sherlock gli indicava la via da seguire, ma non voleva più raggiungerlo nella scena del crimine o all'obitorio. Sia l'ispettore sia John, trovavano questo atteggiamento molto strano, e non lo capivano. Sherlock adorava gli omicidi, soprattutto se complessi, perché improvvisamente non voleva averci più a che fare?   
Quella mattina, però, avrebbe dovuto. Lestrade era disperato, aveva realmente bisogno di lui, e lo avrebbe convinto a occuparsi del caso, a costo di trascinarlo con le sue mani.   
Lo trovò in sala, abbracciato al suo violino a suonare musica malinconica di cui non conosceva il nome. Era in pigiama e vestaglia, e la sua barba lunga erano un chiaro sintomo che non era uscito di casa dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. Sul tavolo giaceva un vassoio con del cibo ormai freddo. Solo un pezzo di pane era stato sbocconcellato, il resto era intatto.   
Non ci voleva il genio di Sherlock per capire che qualcosa non andava.   
 _Non usciva di casa._    
 _Non voleva lavorare._    
 _Non mangiava._    
 _Probabilmente non dormiva._    
 _E la musica che suonava era decisamente da spezzare il cuore._  
Greg sperò che non avesse ricominciato a drogarsi, anche se sapeva che John e Mrs. Hudson non l'avrebbero mai permesso, per non parlare di Mycroft.   
Bussò alla porta per attirare la sua attenzione, finalmente si interruppe e si voltò a guardarlo. Gli occhi rossi e le scure borse sotto gli occhi erano decisamente una conferma della supposizione che non dormisse. Le sue guance sempre più scavate, invece, erano il risultato del fatto che non mangiava. Probabilmente quel pane era tutto ciò che aveva ingurgitato da giorni.   
“Ispettore! A cosa devo la sua visita?” domandò il consulente poggiando il violino come se non avesse notato lo sguardo preoccupato dell'amico.   
“Ho un serial killer. Ho bisogno di te.”   
“Non posso lasciare il mio appartamento in questo periodo, sono immerso in difficili riflessioni, ma posso darti il mio parere come sempre.”   
“No, Sherlock, questa volta devi davvero aiutarmi. Devi venire con me.”   
“E dove dovrei recarmi? Sempre che accetti la tua imposizione, sia chiaro.” replicò con sufficienza.   
“All'obitorio.”   
Sherlock si irrigidì e riprese fra le mani il violino e si voltò dandogli le spalle, ignorandolo. Stava per ricominciare a suonare, quindi Greg lo raggiunse.   
“Ti prego, Sherlock.  _Si tratta di bambini_. È un serial killer che uccide bambini. Le vittime sono già cinque. Devi aiutarmi.”   
Lo vide esitare e stringere le labbra. Sembrava chiaramente in difficoltà. Non voleva cedere ma l'idea che si trattasse di bambini lo aveva scosso. La sua mente geniale stava valutando cosa fare.   
“Quale obitorio?”   
“Quello del Barth's, come sempre.”   
Sherlock irrigidì la mascella, chiaramente contrariato, ma poggiò nuovamente il violino.   
“Chi ha fatto le autopsie?”   
“Molly Hooper, ovviamente. So che la consideri la migliore, quindi mi affido a lei per i casi delicati.”   
Greg avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere un lampo di paura negli occhi chiari del consulente.   
“Se vengo con te all'obitorio, lei sarà presente?”   
“È la patologa, certo che ci sarà. Non capisco, quale sarebbe il problema?”   
“La collaborazione tra me e la dottoressa Hooper è terminata. Né io né lei desideriamo ancora lavorare insieme. Quindi verrò all'obitorio solo se sarà presente un altro patologo.”   
“Vuoi dire che avete litigato?” chiese incredulo l’ispettore.   
“No. Non è stato un litigio. Abbiamo semplicemente convenuto che non vogliamo più lavorare insieme per inconciliabili difficoltà caratteriali.”   
“Sembra quasi un divorzio...”commentò Greg con sarcasmo.   
“Professionalmente parlando, lo è. Non desideriamo più vederci, neanche per errore. Ti raggiungerò al Barth's se mi garantisci un altro patologo.”   
“Vedrò di fare il possibile, tu però preparati. Appena ho la conferma ti avviso.” concluse l'ispettore tirando fuori dalla tasca un telefono e facendo partire una telefonata.   
  
Sherlock emerse mezz'ora dopo, lavato, sbarbato e vestito di tutto punto. Lestrade lo stava ancora attendendo e lo sentì concludere una telefonata.   
“Grazie, sei un angelo. Ci vediamo presto.”   
“Allora?” incalzò il consulente investigativo.   
“Molly ha acconsentito a cedere la sua presenza a un collega, ma ci ha tenuto a precisare che lo fa solo come favore nei miei confronti e che potrebbe benissimo impedirti di mettere piede al Barth's per il resto dei tuoi giorni... Era furiosa con te, cosa le hai fatto?”   
“Quindi non sarà presente in obitorio?”   
“No, ha fatto il turno di notte e sta per rientrare a casa, ecco perché ha accettato. Ma ha detto che non sarà sempre così disponibile. Devi averla davvero fatta grossa. Non l'ho mai sentita parlare in quella maniera.”   
“Non perdere tempo, ispettore. Abbiamo un serial killer di bambini da fermare.” replicò il consulente indossando il suo cappotto e la sciarpa prima di scendere le scale di corsa.   
  
Arrivarono al Barth's in poco tempo, nonostante il traffico. Il sostituto di Molly era il Dr. Stewart, un medico appena laureato e con ben poca esperienza, che stava per sposarsi ma che aveva una relazione con il proprio testimone di nozze. Sherlock rinunciò a dar voce alle sue deduzioni, non erano utili in quel momento. Si concentrò sui cadaveri delle piccole vittime.   
Cinque bambini, tutti maschi. Erano stati uccisi con una profonda incisione nella gola, ma prima di ciò erano stati seviziati e i loro occhi erano stati asportati.   
Nonostante la sua famosa freddezza, Sherlock sentì uno strano dolore al petto per quelle povere creature private della vita, per di più in maniera così barbara. Scacciò via quei pensieri per concentrarsi sul suo lavoro. Doveva impedire che accadesse di nuovo.   
“L'assassino è destrorso, non molto alto. Direi non più di un metro e settanta. I bambini sono tutti fisicamente simili inoltre ha una qualche ossessione per i loro occhi. È un serial killer pedofilo e psicopatico e probabilmente con manie paranoiche, quindi immagino non avrà lasciato tracce di DNA. I bambini che scuola frequentavano?”   
“Scuole diverse.”   
“Quartiere?”   
“Diversi anche quelli.”   
“Dovevano pur avere qualcosa che li accomunava. Scuola di calcio? Piscina? Pediatra?”   
“Nulla.”   
“I loro genitori? Andiamo Lestrade, non devo insegnarti io il tuo lavoro.”  
“Infatti, non devi. Abbiamo già verificato anche i genitori. Non c'è niente.” spiegò il poliziotto con tono irritato.   
“Dove sono stati trovati?”   
“I corpi erano abbandonati in diversi parchi della città. Nudi e posizionati come su una croce.”   
“Una croce? Come Gesù?”   
“Sì.”   
“Le famiglie dei bambini erano cattoliche?”  
“No. Abbiamo diverse religioni qui, ma nessuno di loro era cattolico.”   
Sherlock annuì e uscì dall'obitorio, Greg lo raggiunse poco dopo.   
“Ti prego, dimmi che hai qualcosa da dirmi che possa essermi d'aiuto.”   
“Potrebbe essere una persona ossessionata dalla religione, magari un prete. Il fatto che li metta in croce è come se volesse redimerli. L'asportazione degli occhi, invece, indica vergogna. Si vergogna di quello che ha fatto alle sue vittime, credo che sia evidente il riferimento all'abuso sessuale.”   
“Non abbiamo preti nella cerchia dei sospettati.”  
“Quando sono scomparsi, dove si trovavano?”   
“In centro, nei pressi nel British Museum.”   
“Perché erano lì?”   
“Gita scolastica.”  
“E quando pensavi di dirmelo?” chiese il consulente fermandosi in mezzo al corridoio irritato. “I dipendenti del British Museum sono stati verificati?”  
“Non te l'ho detto prima perché i dipendenti e il museo sono stati verificati molto attentamente, senza alcun esito.”   
“Tutti quanti? Anche i dipendenti temporanei, gli stagisti, l'agenzia di pulizia...”   
“Sì, certo! Non è il mio primo omicidio, Sherlock!” esclamò l'ispettore, bloccandosi poi un secondo dopo, osservando oltre le sue spalle.   
Anche senza voltarsi, sapeva di chi si trattava. Era come se potesse leggere negli occhi di Lestrade.   
“Ciao Greg, avete già finito?” chiese la familiare voce di Molly alle sue spalle.   
“Sì, stiamo andando via. E tu? Pensavo fossi a casa.”   
Sherlock rimase immobile, lo sguardo rivolto a terra, impedendosi di voltarsi e guardarla. Stringendo i denti per non cedere alla tentazione di dire qualcosa.  
“Ero così stanca che ho dimenticato le chiavi di casa nel mio laboratorio. Ci vediamo, Greg.” concluse lei superandoli senza degnare di uno sguardo o di un saluto Sherlock.   
Lui alzò finalmente il viso e la guardò allontanarsi sentendo un doloroso senso di colpa ingigantirsi dentro di sé. E la cosa peggiore era che era pari solo al desiderio che provava ancora per lei.   
“L'hai davvero combinata grossa, vero Sherlock?”   
“L'argomento non è in discussione in questo momento. Andiamo al British Museum.”   
  
Sherlock entrò con passo svelto nel museo e si guardò intorno con occhio vigile. Osservò le guardie, gli addetti alle pulizie, le guide turistiche. Niente di sospetto.   
“I bambini erano già fuori quando sono scomparsi?”  
“Sì, la visita era finita.”   
Il consulente uscì dal museo e si fermò sulla soglia, guardandosi intorno e osservando la folla e identificando i personaggi fissi di quel luogo.   
C'erano diversi luoghi che potevano attirare dei bambini. Una gelateria, un negozio di videogames, un teatro delle marionette. Si concentrò maggiormente cercando di notare ulteriori dettagli.   
La gelateria non era molto affollata, erano in pieno inverno quindi neanche un bambino goloso avrebbe voluto un gelato con quel clima. Il negozio di videogames era chiuso e un cartello troneggiava sulla porta. Infine volse il suo sguardo al teatro delle marionette. Diversi bambini erano lì a guardare, tutti accompagnati da genitori. Il burattinaio era un uomo di mezza età, non molto alto. Senza esitare, si avvicinò per osservare meglio. La scena che veniva recitata dalle bambole era di tipo religioso. Non era molto ferrato su quel genere di argomenti, ma era quasi certo si trattasse di un pezzo del vangelo. Poi il sipario calò e il burattinaio uscì dal retro del teatro in miniatura per fare un inchino. Non fu particolarmente sorpreso di scoprire che era un prete.   
Si avvicinò a lui e lo vide guardare con interesse tutti i bambini presenti, sino a che il suo sguardo si fermò su un maschietto moro con gli occhi verdi, apparentemente solo. Prima che potesse avvicinarsi alla sua prossima vittima, Sherlock lo intercettò.   
“Padre? Mi scusi, ma è stato davvero uno splendido spettacolo, così educativo...” lo bloccò posandogli fermamente una mano sulla spalla.   
“Grazie, ma ora dovrei...”rispose l’uomo cercando di allontanarsi.   
“Mi chiedevo, di quale parrocchia fa parte?” lo incalzò il detective che non aveva intenzione di lasciargli fare neanche un passo di più.   
“Io non ho una parrocchia fissa...”   
“Oh, davvero?”   
“Sì... Il ricavato del teatro dei burattini viene donato alla mensa dei poveri.”   
“E lei cosa ne ricava?”  
“La gioia di aiutare gli altri e il piacere di vedere il sorriso negli occhi dei bambini.”  
“Certo... I loro occhi. Le piacciono molto, vero? Gli occhi, intendo.” iniziò a provocarlo con tono neutro.   
“Sono lo specchio dell'anima.”   
“Certo, e nel caso dei bambini rappresentano la loro innocenza.”   
“Ovviamente. Posso chiederle chi è lei?”   
“Io? Io sono solo un curioso. Mi chiedevo solo come mai un prete devoto come lei prenda delle medicine per curare la schizofrenia. E perché fumi. E perché dalla sua tasca anteriore sbuchi lo slip di un bambino.”   
Non appena ebbe terminato la frase, l'uomo cominciò a correre fuggendo. Sherlock lo imitò seguendolo. Era in forma considerando la sua età, ma le gambe del detective erano decisamente più lunghe. Dopo averlo rincorso per circa trecento metri, gli fu addosso, bloccandolo a terra. Un minuto dopo, Lestrade lo raggiunse.   
“Non avete il diritto! Io sono un ministro religioso!”  
“Sei anche un serial killer pedofilo.” concluse Sherlock affidandolo alle manette di Lestrade.   
Quando fu portato alla centrale, fu appurato che Mark Wilson era un ex parroco che aveva lasciato la chiesa dieci anni prima per problemi di salute mentale. All'incirca sei mesi prima era stato dimesso dall'ospedale psichiatrico e da allora avrebbe dovuto prendere le medicine che gli furono trovate in tasca, ma non lo faceva regolarmente. Inoltre, scavando nel suo passato, si scoprì che, durante il suo servizio per la chiesa, fu accusato spesso di molestie verso i minori, ma che non furono mai formalizzate. Nel suo appartamento vennero trovati gli occhi delle sue vittime,  _religiosamente conservati_. Erano tutti verdi. Nella testa dell'uomo, come fu confermato dalle sue cartelle cliniche, gli occhi verdi erano l'emblema della santità e la sua violenza era un vano tentativo di avvicinarsi a ciò.   
“Grazie.” disse Greg a Sherlock mentre insieme guardavano l'ex prete venir portato via. “Senza di te avrebbe fatto del male a qualche altro bambino.”   
“Non è stato nulla.”   
“Divertente il fatto che sia stato tu a fermarlo.”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché hai gli occhi verdi.”   
Sherlock ridacchiò e si allontanò verso l’uscita per tornare a casa.   
“Dovresti chiarire con Molly.” gli urlò dietro l'ispettore, bloccandolo sulla porta. “Non so che problemi abbiate avuto, ma è chiaro che dovreste.”   
“Non ti intromettere, ispettore.”   
“Mi intrometto perché altrimenti tu poi ti rifiuti di venire all'obitorio. Non puoi lavorare se ti rifiuti di vedere i cadaveri, lo sai. Se non per te stesso, fallo per il tuo lavoro.”   
Sherlock non replicò e se ne andò.   
  
Quando rientrò nel suo appartamento, percepì immediatamente l'odore della cena che veniva preparata. Salì le scale e trovò John in cucina. Era indaffarato ai fornelli e controllava qualcosa dentro al forno.   
“Cosa fai?” chiese Sherlock rimanendo appena fuori dalla cucina.   
Da quel giorno con Molly, non aveva più osato metterci piede, neanche per gli esperimenti o per farsi un tè.   
“Visto che, a quanto pare, hai superato lo strano periodo buio che ti affliggeva da settimane, ho pensato di festeggiare preparando la cena. Oggi mangerai, vero?” chiese il suo migliore amico richiudendo il forno.   
“Non lo so.”   
“Hai un caso?”  
“Ne ho appena risolto uno.”   
“Allora, se non hai altro a cui dedicarti, puoi mangiare con me.”   
Non era una domanda. John aveva già deciso e non ammetteva repliche.  
“Potrei non avere fame.”   
“Mangi a mala pena da giorni e sei dimagrito in maniera esasperante. Stasera mangerai.”   
Il detective avrebbe voluto obbiettare, ma non lo fece. Si diresse in camera da letto e indossò un pigiama e una vestaglia puliti e poi tornò in sala.   
John era ancora impegnato a cucinare. Senza preoccuparsene troppo, prese in mano il violino e iniziò a suonare.   
“Non potresti suonare qualcosa di allegro, così, per cambiare?”  
“No.”  
“Sei di cattivo umore, allora. Che ti succede?”  
“Niente.”  
“Bugiardo. Forza, parla.” concluse il Dottore uscendo dalla cucina e raggiungendolo accanto alla finestra.   
“Non mi va.”   
“Senti, non ho intenzione di sopportare ancora il tuo muso lungo, la musica da funerale e di vederti deperire a vista d'occhio. O mi dici di cosa si tratta oppure...”   
“Oppure, cosa, John?” lo sfidò cominciando a irritarsi per l’insistenza del suo coinquilino.  
“Oppure chiamo Mycroft.”   
Sherlock si irrigidì e lo guardò con fastidio.   
“Non lo faresti.”  
“Oh, sì. Sentimi bene, tra mezz'ora la cena è pronta. Per quell'ora, tu sarai pronto a dirmi tutto, chiaro?”   
Il detective non replicò e serrò le labbra in un gesto di stizza. Il Dottore fece un sorriso furbo e se ne tornò in cucina soddisfatto.   
Mezz'ora dopo si sedettero a tavola. John aveva preparato la zuppa di verdure e il pollo con le patate arrosto. Un tentativo evidente di unire il cibo sano con quello sostanzioso. E, casualmente, il pollo con le patate era anche uno dei piatti preferiti di Sherlock, quindi lo scopo era chiaramente invogliarlo a nutrirsi. Non voleva dargliela vinta, ma aveva davvero fame quindi iniziò a mangiare con piacere.   
“Allora, di che si tratta?”  
“Niente di speciale.”   
“Sherlock, sto per chiamare tuo fratello.” gli ricordò il Dottore con esasperazione.   
“Uhmf....” bofonchiò lui prima di arrendersi. “Io non posso più lavorare con Molly Hooper.”   
“E perché mai?”  
“Abbiamo appurato che non possiamo andare d'accordo.”  
“ _Avete appurato_? Che cosa hai combinato, Sherlock? L'hai offesa come tuo solito? Magari questa volta in maniera grave?”   
“Ecco, io... Potrei averlo fatto.”   
“Oh, Gesù, Sherlock...” esclamò John lanciando il tovagliolo sul tavolo. “Ma come ti è venuto in mente? Perché lo hai fatto?”   
“Sentimenti. Non so come gestirli... Finisco sempre per dire la cosa sbagliata. Solo che questa volta, ho davvero esagerato.”   
“Cosa le hai detto?”   
“È meglio che tu non lo sappia.”   
“Se me lo dici cercherò di aiutarti.”   
“Non puoi. Questa volta ho davvero superato il limite. Non vuole più vedermi. Mi odia. Mi ha detto addio.”   
Sentì uno strano crampo allo stomaco al ricordo di come lei gli aveva urlato il suo disprezzo prima di andare via.   
“Sherlock, Molly è innamorata di te da... Non lo so...  _Anni?_  Se è arrivata a dirti quel genere di cose era perché era ferita, ma non credo lo pensasse davvero.”  
“Lo pensava. L'ho guardata negli occhi mentre lo diceva.”   
“Va bene, allora forse potresti provare a scusarti, a prostrarti ai suoi piedi...  _A implorare perdono!”_ suggerì l’amico seriamente sconvolto _._    
“Io non imploro.”   
“In questo caso lo devi fare. O vuoi forse perdere l'unica amica e collaboratrice fidata che tu abbia mai avuto?”   
“Oh, John, lo fai sembrare così facile...”   
Se solo fosse stato in grado di scusarsi semplicemente, cancellando le cose orribili che aveva detto...   
“Se mi dicessi cosa è successo forse potrei essere di maggiore aiuto.”   
“Se te lo dicessi, probabilmente mi odieresti anche tu, e non posso permettermelo.”   
“Fidati, Sherlock, non c'è niente che tu possa dire che ti possa far odiare da me più di tutto ciò che mi hai detto da quando ti conosco.”   
Sherlock sospirò pesantemente e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo prendendosi il viso fra le mani. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire tutto. Un'opinione esterna avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.   
“Le ho detto che mi ha sedotto nel subdolo tentativo di legarmi a sé. Le ho detto che i suoi giochetti per incastrarmi non mi avrebbero mai trasformato in uno degli stupidi fidanzati che collezionava. Le ho detto che avevo ceduto alla lussuria per uno stupido bisogno fisico ma che il fatto di aver condiviso un banale rapporto sessuale non mi avrebbe mai portato ad amarla.”   
Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi di fronte John a bocca aperta per la sorpresa. Chiaramente non si aspettava niente del genere e ora ci sarebbe voluto un po' per fargli accettare tutto ciò.   
“ _Sì, John, io e Molly abbiamo condiviso un rapporto sessuale_. Per l'esattezza il giorno prima del tuo compleanno, in cucina, dopo che lei mi ha aiutato a preparare la tua stupida torta al cioccolato.”   
“Cosa... Come...” balbettava John guardando prima Sherlock poi la cucina, per poi tornare al suo coinquilino.   
“Non c'è bisogno di essere così sorpreso. Anche se non mi piace ammetterlo, sono pur sempre umano. E ogni tanto il mio corpo me lo ricorda, anche se lo fa sempre nel peggiore dei modi.”   
“Tu e Molly...”   
“Sì, John. Ora smettila di balbettare e dimmi cosa devo fare.”   
  
Sherlock camminava sotto la pioggia. John non era stato di nessun aiuto, quindi si era vestito ed era uscito nuovamente. Eppure il suo coinquilino usciva con decine di donne, come era possibile che non sapesse come risolvere la sua situazione?   
Inevitabilmente, si ritrovò di fronte al Barth's. Sarebbe voluto entrare, ma Molly era stata chiara. Se avesse rimesso piede nel suo laboratorio lo avrebbe fatto arrestare. Appoggiò la schiena al muro e alzò il viso contro il cielo, chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che la pioggia lavasse via i suoi pensieri, ma non avvenne. Quando riabbassò lo sguardo vide proprio Molly, dall'altra parte della strada, uscire dall'ospedale. Aveva un aspetto strano. Era pallida, sembrava sofferente. Chiaramente non stava bene. Prima che potesse farsi un'idea chiara della situazione, la vide chinarsi in un angolo e vomitare. In un attimo attraversò la strada e le fu accanto. Lei non se ne rese conto, era impegnata a mettersi in bocca una gomma alla menta, e quando si voltò si sorprese di trovarselo davanti.   
“Che cosa fai qui?” esclamò irritata.  
“Stai male. Hai bisogno d'aiuto?”  
“No. Che cosa fai qui?”   
“Ecco, io...”   
“Sai benissimo che non voglio vederti. Posso accettare che Lestrade mi abbia costretto a farti entrare in obitorio, dopotutto era un serial killer di bambini ed era giusto avere tutto l'aiuto possibile. Ho fatto io l'autopsia a quelle creature indifese, quindi volevo che il loro assassino fosse catturato. Ma non voglio vederti. Tanto più se non c'è un motivo legato al lavoro.  _Tu per me sei morto_.” concluse lei allontanandosi con passo deciso dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo glaciale.   
“Sei incinta, vero?” chiese lui costringendola a fermarsi dopo pochi passi.   
Molly era immobile, dandogli le spalle. I suoi abiti e i suoi capelli iniziavano a grondare di pioggia. Non poteva vederla in volto, ma quello che aveva visto poco prima di lei era stato più che sufficiente. La nausea non era dovuta a un malore o a del cibo avariato, e non era la prima volta che le capitava quel giorno. La pelle del suo viso appariva diversa, come più luminosa. Il suo seno era più sodo e il suo basso ventre era leggermente gonfio. Nelle ultime settimane aveva preso almeno due chili. Era incinta, ne era sicuro. E, molto probabilmente, era suo.   
La raggiunse e, mettendole una mano sulla spalla, la costrinse a girarsi. Era in lacrime, ma continuava a guardarlo con rabbia furiosa.   
“Sei incinta. Ed è mio, vero?”   
“Maledetto bastardo. Si può sapere cosa vuoi da me? Non credi di avermi rovinato la vita a sufficienza?”   
“Mi dispiace.”  
“No, non ti dispiace e non ti perdono!” urlò lei con tono disperato. “Quando i miei genitori sapranno che sono incinta, che terrò il bambino ma non mi sposerò perché il padre non mi vuole... Che sarò una madre single... Ne moriranno.”   
“No.” esclamò lui istintivamente.   
“No, cosa, Sherlock? Non ne moriranno? Cosa puoi saperne tu?”   
“Intendevo... Non è vero che non ti voglio. Non è vero che non ti sposerai. Non è vero che sarai una madre single. Quindi, no, non ne moriranno.”   
Avrebbe sistemato tutto. Si sarebbe preso cura di lei e di loro figlio.   
 _Avrebbe avuto un figlio._    
Non lo aveva mai desiderato. Non lo aveva mai nemmeno pensato. Ora però sentiva che era la cosa giusta. Voleva quel bambino. Voleva essere padre.   
Lei si irrigidì guardandolo con sospetto. Chiaramente non credeva alle sue parole.   
“Non ho intenzione di farmi prendere ancora in giro da te.”   
“Non lo sto facendo. Sposami.”   
Lei scoppiò a ridere in maniera isterica e si allontanò proseguendo per la sua strada. Lui la raggiunse piazzandosi davanti a lei e fermandola.   
“Dico sul serio.”   
“No.”   
“Ma...”  
“Ho detto NO. Non mi sposo solo perché sono incinta. O perché tu hai dei sensi di colpa o perché ritieni che sia la cosa giusta da fare. NO. Preferisco essere una madre single piuttosto che finire sposata a un uomo che non mi ama e che mi rinfaccerà per tutta la vita il nostro legame.”   
“Non lo farei mai.”   
“Oh, sì che lo faresti. Sei Sherlock Holmes, vuoi avere sempre ragione. Magari ripeteresti le stesse parole di qualche settimana fa ma adattate all'occasione.  _Tu mi hai sedotto per incastrarmi, per legarmi a te. Ti sei fatta mettere incinta per farti sposare._  E altre stronzate simili. NO. Scordatelo.”   
“Non dicevo sul serio quel giorno.”   
“Non importa. Lo hai detto. E ora non puoi cancellarlo. Addio, Sherlock. Sparisci dalla mia vita.” concluse lei proseguendo verso la metropolitana.   
Lui sospirò esasperato e la seguì. La vide correre per prendere il treno e la imitò per passare le porte scorrevoli un secondo prima che si chiudessero.   
“Ancora tu? Lasciami in pace o chiamo la polizia.”   
“Va bene. Chiamala pure. Digli pure che il padre di tuo figlio vuole solo parlare con te. Pensi che mi arresteranno?”   
Lei fece un profondo sospiro prima di allontanarsi il più lontano possibile, sedendosi in fondo al treno dove non c'era nessuno, cercando di ignorarlo. Lui non si arrese e si posizionò accanto a lei.   
“Non è vero che mi hai sedotto. L'ho detto perché avevo paura. Ero scioccato dal fatto che mi sentissi così bene fra le tue braccia e che desiderassi starci ancora e ancora. Ero destabilizzato dal fatto che tutto ciò mi sembrasse così dannatamente naturale. Ero terrorizzato dal fatto che, quando hai detto di amarmi, una parte di me avrebbe voluto rispondere  _Anch'io_.”   
A quel punto, finalmente, lei si voltò a guardarlo. Aveva ancora gli occhi colmi di lacrime ma non sembrava più arrabbiata.   
“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”  
“No, è la verità.”   
“Tu vorresti farmi credere di amarmi?” chiese lei incredula mentre tratteneva una risata nervosa.   
“Ho difficoltà a crederlo persino io, ma pare che sia così.”   
Lei scosse la testa poi, all’improvviso, si voltò verso di lui e gli diede un poderoso schiaffo. Lui rimase immobile, anche quando altri schiaffi seguirono il primo. Quando Molly si interruppe aveva il fiatone e Sherlock aveva entrambe le guance arrossate.   
“Sei un maledetto idiota.” gli disse con astio appena riprese fiato.   
“Lo so.”   
“Non credere di averla vinta così. Dovrai pagare ancora e ancora per il modo in cui mi hai trattato.”   
“Ne sono consapevole.”   
“Sappi che ti odio. Ti odio con tutto il cuore. Mi hai spezzato il cuore e lo hai calpestato. E, come se non bastasse, mi hai messo nei guai. Ti odierò per sempre.”   
“Va bene.” concluse lui poco prima di chinarsi su di lei e baciarla sulle labbra.   
Molly si dibatté per qualche secondo e poi si arrese circondandolo con le sue braccia.   
“Ti odio, ti odio...” continuava a ripetere in lacrime mentre lui la teneva abbracciata accarezzandole i capelli umidi di pioggia.   
“Ti amo anch'io.” disse lui baciandole la fronte mentre lei scoppiava in un pianto disperato.


	3. No More

**3 – No More**    
  
Molly non riusciva a parlare. Era così dannatamente stanca. Sherlock l'aveva guidata al suo appartamento sorreggendola con il suo braccio. Tutte le emozioni, il dolore, lo shock delle ultime settimane, si erano concentrati in quel momento, levandole ogni briciolo di forza. Voleva solo dormire. Lui la portò dentro al suo appartamento e la guidò in bagno. Lei avrebbe voluto dire che voleva solo andare sotto le coperte, ma la sua bocca era come incollata.   
Lui non disse una parola, ma la spogliò lentamente, mettendo i suoi vestiti fradici di pioggia in un angolo. Poi aprì il getto caldo della doccia e la costrinse a immergervisi. Rabbrividì, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto avesse freddo. Vide Sherlock togliersi gli abiti con precisione maniacale e poggiarli in una sedia, per poi raggiungerla sotto il getto d'acqua calda. Trovarselo davanti così, nudo e imponente davanti a lei, la risvegliò dal suo torpore. Lui non disse una parola ma iniziò a insaponarle i capelli e il corpo, come se si trattasse di una bambina. Non le piaceva sentirsi così debole e impotente, ma non aveva scelta. Una volta terminato il suo compito con precisione e distacco medico, il detective la sciacquò dalla schiuma e poi la portò fuori dalla doccia, avvolgendola in un grande e caldo telo. Dopodiché, senza che lei potesse protestare, la prese in braccio trasportandola nella sua camera, adagiandola sul letto.   
Si sdraiò accanto a lei e rimase a fissarla negli occhi sino a che lei non cadde in un sonno profondo.   
Quando, la mattina dopo, aprì gli occhi, lui era ancora lì accanto a lei che dormiva. Nel sonno, i loro corpi nudi si erano avvinghiati e lui ora la stringeva a sé, avvolgendole i fianchi.   
Cercò di liberarsi, ma così lui si svegliò e spalancando i suoi bellissimi occhi la guardò con aria sospettosa.   
“Vai da qualche parte?”   
“In bagno. Devo forse chiederti il permesso?”   
“No, ovviamente.” replicò lui lasciandola libera all'istante.   
Molly si alzò in piedi un po' traballante e poi si recò in bagno. Dopo aver soddisfatto i suoi bisogni fisiologici, si guardò allo specchio mentre si lavava il viso e le mani. Aveva una faccia terribile. Era gonfia come un pallone. Ed era così furiosa con Sherlock che avrebbe potuto cavargli quegli splendidi occhi con le sue mani.   
“Tutto bene, Molly?”   
“Che c'è? Hai paura che tenti il suicidio?”   
“No, so che non lo faresti. Ma mi preoccupavo che non stessi male.”   
“Sono incinta, è ovvio che sto male. Mi sento gonfia come un pallone, ho fame ma allo stesso tempo il cibo mi da la nausea. Inoltre, il padre di mio figlio è un vero stronzo. Come potrei stare bene?”   
“Mi sembra che tu stia meglio di quanto pensi. Che cosa prendi la mattina per calmare lo stomaco?”   
“Niente.”   
“Qualcosa dovrai pur mangiare.”   
“No, niente. E se mi prepari qualcosa giuro che ti vomito addosso.”   
Lo sentì mormorare qualcosa oltre la porta e poi allontanarsi.   
Quando emerse dal bagno dieci minuti dopo, lo trovò sdraiato nel suo letto supino, con le mani unite sotto il mento, fissando il tetto. E, naturalmente, era nudo.   
Cercò di non soffermarsi a guardare quel corpo così bello che, nonostante tutto, riusciva ancora a farle provare dei brividi d’eccitazione. In un’altra occasione le sarebbe sembrato un dono del cielo avere quell’uomo nudo nel suo letto. Invece, in quel preciso momento, ne era disgustata per la profonda rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti.   
“Cosa stai facendo?”   
“Rifletto.”   
“Intendo, perché lo fai qui, in casa mia, nel mio letto, nudo?”   
“Perché le mie riflessioni riguardano noi. E sono nudo perché non ho il mio pigiama.”   
Lei sospirò esasperata e cercò qualcosa da indossare. Lui poteva anche restare nudo se voleva, ma lei non ne aveva intenzione. Prese della biancheria pulita e la indossò, sopra la quale mise una lunga maglia sportiva dell'università e i vecchi pantaloni di una tuta. Quando si voltò nuovamente verso il letto, lui si era seduto e la osservava.   
“Cosa vuoi?” sbottò esasperata.   
“So che tutta questa situazione ti disturba. So che vorresti prendermi ancora a schiaffi sino a perdere le forze. So che non mi perdonerai mai del tutto. Ma io vorrei davvero sistemare le cose. Ti prego, aiutami. Cosa potrei fare per ricevere il tuo perdono?”   
“Morire.” replicò lei con cattiveria prima di andarsene in cucina.   
Lui la raggiunse poco dopo avvolto da un lenzuolo. Se non fosse stata furiosa con lui avrebbe riso.   
“Sai, preferirei non morire. Vorrei conoscere mio figlio quando nascerà. C'è qualcos'altro che potrei fare?”   
“Vattene. Lasciami in pace. Non voglio che tu stia qui. Non voglio che ti occupi di me. Lasciami sola.”   
“Pensavo che...”   
“Non pensare. Vattene e basta.”   
Lui annuì e poi tornò in camera a vestirsi. Pochi minuti dopo era pronto ad andarsene. Lei lo guardò mettersi il cappotto e la sciarpa e pensò non lo aveva mai visto farlo con più piacere.   
“Se dovessi avere bisogno di qualsiasi cosa...”  
“Sono certa che non sarà necessario.”   
Lui annuì e se ne andò. A quel punto, finalmente, Molly si lasciò andare a un pianto incontrollato.   
  
Per i successivi due giorni, Sherlock si tenne a distanza da Molly, ma aveva iniziato a pedinarla per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Alla fine del secondo giorno, la vide uscire dall'ospedale con un aspetto davvero preoccupante e si avvicinò a lei a costo di essere preso a insulti.   
“Hai bisogno di un medico.” le disse bloccandole la strada.   
“Sherlock, lavoro in un ospedale.”  
“Questa non è una giustificazione.”   
“Ho fatto una visita la scorsa settimana, appena ho capito di essere incinta. Tutto procede bene e il bambino è sano.”   
“Ma negli ultimi giorni sei peggiorata.”   
“Oh, grazie, fa sempre piacere sentirselo dire.” rispose lei con acido sarcasmo.   
“Intendo dire... Mi preoccupi. Forse dovresti fare un'altra visita.”   
“No.”   
“Forse potresti chiedere a John.”  
“No.”   
“Ma...”  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi visitare dal tuo migliore amico. Per quanto sia un dottore, sono certa che non potrebbe mai nasconderti niente. E io pretendo un minimo di privacy.”   
“Ti sbagli. John ha molto rispetto della privacy dei suoi pazienti. Non mi rivelerebbe nulla neanche sotto tortura.”   
Lei scosse la testa esasperata allontanandosi da lui.   
“È irrilevante. Non mi farò visitare da lui. Ho già il mio medico.”   
“Allora vai dal tuo medico, ti prego.”   
“E va bene... Domattina.” acconsentì infine lei esausta.   
Senza neanche domandarlo, Sherlock la scortò sino al suo appartamento. Lei lo guardò seccata diverse volte ma senza dire una parola e, quando furono arrivati, lo lasciò entrare in casa.   
“Direi che dobbiamo fissare delle regole. Non puoi pedinarmi, non puoi spiarmi o seguirmi sino a casa come una guardia del corpo. E non puoi intrometterti nelle mie cure mediche.”   
“Cosa posso fare allora?”  
“Sparire.” sentenziò laconica lei senza smettere di fissarlo con astio.   
“Facciamo così. Io mi terrò alla larga, ma tu una volta al giorno mi aggiornerai sulla tua salute e, se dovessi avere bisogno di aiuto per qualsiasi cosa, mi chiamerai. Non mi intrometterò nelle tue cure mediche, ma voglio essere presente quando andrai dal tuo medico per le visite periodiche.”   
“No.”   
“Allora posso sempre appostarmi sul tuo divano. È comodo, dopotutto.”   
“Mi stai ricattando?”   
“No, ti sto dando delle alternative.”   
“E va bene... Accetto le tue condizioni, ora però vattene.” accettò infine esausta.   
Sherlock stava per lasciare l'appartamento quando la vide piegarsi con una smorfia di dolore reggendosi il basso ventre.   
“Molly!” urlò spaventato correndo a prenderla fra le braccia e poco dopo si rese conto della macchia di sangue che si allargava fra le sue gambe.   
Afferrò il telefono e chiamò immediatamente un'ambulanza sperando che arrivasse alla velocità della luce.   
  
Un'ora dopo, era nella sala d'aspetto del Barth's camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro. Sapeva che doveva costringerla prima ad andare dal medico, ma aveva deciso di lasciarla libera di decidere autonomamente.   
 _Come gli era venuto in mente?_    
Mentre era lì che imprecava contro se stesso, il medico di Molly lo raggiunse.   
“Come sta?” chiese immediatamente in ansia.   
“È una faccenda delicata. Lei è un parente?”   
“Io sono...” non era facile da spiegare in effetti. “Sono il padre del bambino.”   
“La Dottoressa Hooper sta bene ma ha bisogno di riposo. Purtroppo, però, ha perso il bambino.”   
Sherlock boccheggiò, senza parole. Il bambino non c'era più. Suo figlio. Il bambino che avrebbe riunito il suo DNA a quello di Molly. Il bambino a cui aveva pensato esclusivamente negli ultimi giorni e che sentiva di avere amato all'istante.   
Ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola. Doveva pensare a Molly ora. Lei stava bene.   
“Posso vederla?”   
“Sì, ma è molto provata. Non la faccia agitare.”   
Lui annuì e seguì il medico.   
Molly era stesa supina e teneva lo sguardo fisso verso la finestra all'altro capo della stanza, anche se era oscurata e non c'era modo di vedere cosa c'era all'esterno.   
Sherlock si avvicinò al letto e si sedette su una sedia lì accanto. Lei non si voltò ma poteva percepire il suo tremore, la sua rabbia, il suo dolore. Le prese una mano fra le sue e la baciò con devozione.   
“Mi dispiace, Molly.”   
Lei non replicò ma iniziò a piangere silenziosamente.   
  
Due giorni dopo fu dimessa dall'ospedale. Sherlock le era rimasto sempre accanto, spesso in silenzio, anche solo tenendole la mano. Mentre aspettava che il Dr Jordan le consegnasse il foglio di dimissioni, aspettava seduta sul suo letto, accarezzandosi il ventre.   
 _Non c'era più niente lì. Non più._    
Il suo bambino, la creatura concepita in un momento di passione non esisteva più. E non ci sarebbero stati altri bambini perché non ci sarebbero stati altri momenti di passione. Non dopo quello che era successo. Era esausta, doveva andarsene. Doveva allontanarsi da Sherlock, da Londra, da tutto ciò che le avrebbe ricordato la sua perdita.   
Mentre progettava di fuggire, arrivò il suo medico, seguito a ruota da Sherlock.   
“Dottoressa Hooper, ecco le sue dimissioni. Mi raccomando, resti comunque a riposo per almeno altre due settimane. Niente lavoro, niente sforzi. Il suo fidanzato mi ha assicurato che farà in modo di evitarle ogni fatica.”  
“Non è...”   
“Grazie, Dottore.” lo salutò Sherlock tendendogli la mano e accompagnandolo all'uscita.   
“Hai detto di essere il mio fidanzato?” domandò lei infastidita che si fosse preso una simile libertà.   
“No, ho detto di essere il padre del bambino. Il resto è stata una sua supposizione.”   
“Ma tu non l'hai smentito.”   
“Non mi sembrava necessario.”   
Lei sbuffò e afferrò il suo borsone, ma lui glielo portò via dalle mani immediatamente cominciando a camminare verso l'uscita dell'ospedale.   
“Senti, non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter.”  
“Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu stia bene.”  
“Sto bene.”  
“No, non è vero. E l'ultima volta che lo hai detto sei finita qui. Quindi lascia che mi occupi di te.”   
“Non sei in grado di occuparti neanche di te stesso!” protestò lei al limite della sopportazione.  
“Questo non è vero.”  
“Sherlock, non c'è più nessun bambino quindi, quando sarò in grado di riprendere la mia vita, tu potrai sparire e dimenticarti di me e di tutto questo.”   
“Non ho intenzione di farlo.”   
“Sei davvero fastidioso.” lo accusò con un sibilo irato.   
“Ne sono consapevole. Dovrai abituarti perché ho intenzione di occuparmi di te per molto tempo.”   
“Non senza il mio consenso.”  
“Lo vedremo.”   
  
Appena arrivati nell'appartamento di Molly, Sherlock non perse occasione per dettare legge. Per prima cosa la costrinse a mettersi a letto, ma a causa delle proteste di lei, acconsentì a lasciarla riposare sul divano in salotto. La coprì con una coperta e le preparò del tè caldo con dei biscotti.   
“Mi fai sentire un’idiota.”   
“La stragrande maggioranza degli esseri umani sono idioti, quindi non dovresti preoccupartene. Tanto più che tu non fai parte della maggioranza. Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosco.”   
“Certo, ma mai come te, vero? Il grande genio Sherlock Holmes. Siamo tutti idioti in confronto te.”   
Lui non replicò immediatamente ma si sedette nella poltrona di fronte a lei a sorseggiare una tazza di tè apparendo estremamente calmo.   
“Nemmeno io sono immune dalle idiozie. Tu fra tutti dovresti saperlo.”  
“Oh, certo. Sei l'uomo più insopportabilmente arrogante che conosco. Godi nell'insultare gli altri e non sei in grado di apprezzare quando qualcuno fa qualcosa per te... o dimostra di amarti.”   
“Forse avrei solo bisogno di una guida. Nessuno mi ha mai insegnato come comportarmi.”  
“Ora stai dicendo che è colpa degli altri? Ti assumerai mai una responsabilità?”   
“Mi assumo sempre le mie responsabilità, ma ci sono cose che, oggettivamente, non sono una mia colpa.”   
“Sei davvero uno stronzo.”   
“So anche questo.”   
“E, dimmi, quello che è successo fra noi, è colpa mia o tua? O magari è colpa dei tuoi genitori che non ti hanno insegnato come comportarti? O magari è colpa di John che compiva gli anni? O di Mrs. Hudson che non era in casa? O dello sciopero dei mezzi pubblici?”   
“Quello che è successo tra noi è esclusivamente, totalmente, pienamente, colpa mia. E sono disposto a passare il resto della vita a farmi perdonare da te.”   
Lei lo guardò. Non gli credeva e la tristezza di quegli occhi fu come una pugnalata. Senza aggiungere altro, Molly si alzò dal divano e si rinchiuse in camera da letto, lasciandolo solo a imprecare silenziosamente contro se stesso.   
  
Sherlock entrò come una furia nel suo appartamento a Baker Street e, senza degnare John di un saluto, si diresse in camera sua a riempire un borsone, ne uscì cinque minuti dopo e stava per fuggire via nuovamente senza una parola.   
“Sherlock... Sherlock? Ehi, aspetta, Sherlock!” lo bloccò il suo coinquilino. “Si può sapere che fai? Sono giorni che non ti fai vedere né sentire, se si escludono due o tre criptici SMS. Dove vai? Perché hai una valigia?”   
“Per alcune settimane non ci sarò. Potremo comunque tenerci in contatto tramite messaggi per le cose più urgenti.” spiegò il detective impaziente di scappare via.  
“Non capisco... Hai un caso?”  
“No. È una faccenda personale.”   
“Oh... Ha a che fare con Molly?” domandò il Dottore ricordando l'ultima conversazione che avevano avuto.   
Era da quel giorno che Sherlock era praticamente introvabile.   
Il consulente investigativo si irrigidì. Evidentemente non si aspettava che John riuscisse a capire tutto così velocemente e ne sembrava imbarazzato.   
“Sì.”  
“Allora avete fatto pace?”  
“No.”   
“Ma allora...”   
“Molly ha bisogno del mio aiuto, e io non posso negarglielo. E non solo perché mi sento in colpa, ma anche perché voglio farlo. E voglio che lei mi perdoni.”   
“Capisco. Beh, allora vai, amico. In bocca al lupo.” replicò il suo coinquilino dandogli una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla spalla.   
“Grazie, John.” concluse Sherlock correndo via per le scale, lasciando il suo migliore amico con un sorriso incredulo.   
Sherlock Holmes che si prostrava di fronte a Molly Hooper per avere il suo perdono. Era decisamente cambiato. In meglio.   
  
I giorni passavano lenti. La mattina Molly restava a letto, guardando la TV o leggendo. Sherlock, dopo aver passato la notte sul divano, le portava la colazione, costringendola a mangiare anche quando chiaramente lei non ne aveva voglia. Dopo di che, lui la lasciava riposare sino all'ora di pranzo, quando la costringeva nuovamente a mangiare. Nel pomeriggio, la portava a fare una breve passeggiata al parco per prendere un po' d'aria e poi, di ritorno all'appartamento, si occupava ancora di farla mangiare e riposare.   
Molly si sentiva come un tacchino all'ingrasso. Sembrava che le uniche occupazioni di Sherlock fossero portarle del cibo e assicurarsi che lei lo ingurgitasse.   
Si era anche chiesta dove prendesse quel cibo così deliziosamente cucinato, e il mistero venne svelato quando lo sentì telefonare a un certo Angelo per un ordine a domicilio.   
Per il resto, mentre lei restava chiusa quasi tutto il giorno nella sua camera, non aveva idea di cosa facesse lui tutto il tempo. Certo non si occupava delle faccende di casa, anche se non poteva certo dire che ci fosse disordine.   
Dopo circa dieci giorni di noiosa routine, scoprì anche quel segreto. Durante le passeggiate pomeridiane a cui lui la costringeva, un'impresa di pulizie si recava nel suo appartamento. Tutti i giorni. Si occupavano anche di portare i suoi abiti in lavanderia e di riportarli puliti il giorno dopo.   
Mentalmente, Molly fece due conti su quanto poteva costare a Sherlock quel giochetto, e presto si rese conto che era una cifra davvero alta. Lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma ora aveva la conferma che doveva essere ricco. Era l'unica spiegazione. Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto permettersi tutto ciò, considerato anche che non lavorava per rimanerle accanto?   
A furia di averlo sempre lì, con lei, la sua rabbia era scemata. Soffriva ancora per tutto quello che lui le aveva fatto e lo considerava segretamente colpevole per la perdita del bambino, ma non riusciva più ad essere arrabbiata. E, la mattina quando lui si presentava con un vassoio ad augurarle buongiorno, lei cominciava a ricambiare con un sorriso. Iniziava a provare piacere nel vederlo e nel trovare dei rari spunti per parlare con lui. E le loro passeggiate pomeridiane le piacevano, anche se faceva il possibile per fingere il contrario.   
Presto si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo. Si stava nuovamente innamorando. E questo non doveva accadere. Non di nuovo. Il suo cuore non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare tutto ciò un'altra volta. Doveva impedirlo. Le due settimane erano terminate, era arrivato il momento di chiudere quel capitolo.   
Una mattina, Molly si alzò presto, fece una doccia e si vestì. Quando si presentò in salotto, Sherlock era ancora nel divano addormentato. Indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama e rivedere la sua pelle diafana scoperta fu decisamente troppo in quel momento. Senza contare che aveva riconosciuto quei pantaloni. Erano tatuati a fuoco nelle sua mente. Erano quelli di quel giorno. Quelli che lei gli aveva slacciato in cucina e che erano scivolati a terra prima di fare l'amore. Quelli che, subito dopo, lui aveva indossato nuovamente di fretta, guardandola mentre lei gli urlava contro il suo disprezzo prima di andare via.   
Deglutì tentando di cancellare le sensazioni di quel giorno dalla sua mente, sia quelle positive che quelle negative, e si occupò di preparare la colazione.   
Sentendola armeggiare, però, lui si svegliò e la raggiunse in cucina.   
“Non dovresti affaticarti, lascia che faccia io.” le disse posizionandosi alle sue spalle.   
“No. Sono passate due settimane, sto bene. Oggi ho intenzione di riprendere la mia vita.”   
“Non devi avere fretta. Sei sicura di essere pronta?”   
“Sì. Oggi vado a fare una visita di controllo dal mio medico e, se va tutto bene, domani torno al lavoro.”   
“Ti accompagno.”  
“No. Non è necessario.”   
“Voglio esserci.”   
Lei si voltò appena, solo per vederlo in volto. Lui sembrava seriamente preoccupato per lei. Stringeva le labbra e lei lo interpretò come un moto d'ansia.   
“D'accordo, ma ti rendi conto che se è tutto a posto io non avrò più bisogno di te? Dovrai andartene.”   
“Me ne rendo conto. Spero, però, che vorrai considerare di vedermi ancora.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché io voglio vederti ancora.” ribatté lui come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.   
Molly scosse la testa. Lui si comportava come se lei non sapesse che tutto ciò era dettato dal semplice senso di colpa. Non voleva davvero stare con lei. Voleva solo zittire la sua coscienza che chiaramente lo tormentava. E, comunque, se anche fosse stato vero, non poteva comportarsi come se lei potesse dimenticare tutto da un giorno all'altro. Come se non fosse successo nulla.   
“Non ne capisco il motivo. Ti sentivi in colpa. Ora ti sei sdebitato. Siamo pari, puoi anche smettere di starmi dietro. So che non ti piace e so che anche tu desideri tornare alla tua vita.”   
“Come puoi esserne certa?”   
“Lo so perché te lo leggo negli occhi. Per non parlare delle tue smorfie e dei tuoi gesti di impazienza. Vuoi tornare a casa tua, da John, al tuo lavoro. Non hai bisogno di me.” cercò di scacciarlo insistendo.   
“Il bisogno può anche non esserci, ma la volontà sì.”   
“La volontà di cosa?”   
“Di stare con te.”   
“Sherlock, ti prego. Dopo quello che ho passato, l'ultima cosa che voglio è essere presa in giro. Basta bugie, basta giri di parole, basta illusioni.” aggiunse con tono perentorio.   
“Non ti sto mentendo e sto cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile. E non ho intenzione di illudere nessuno.  _Io. Voglio. Stare. Con. Te._ Cosa c'è di poco chiaro in ciò?”   
Lei deglutì osservandolo e si domandò se potesse essere vero. E, soprattutto, se lo fosse stato, cosa avrebbe fatto lei? Gli occhi di lui la fissavano come non avevano mai fatto e una parte di lei desiderò gettarglisi fra le braccia.   
 _Ok, ben più di una parte di lei_ , ma non aveva intenzione di cedere al suo stupido cuore un'altra volta. Doveva restare con i piedi per terra.   
“Mi chiedo solo se sia vero o se tu sia solo convinto che lo sia.”   
“Ho pensato molto in queste settimane. Sono certo che sia vero. E voglio passare la mia vita con te.”   
“E se io non ti volessi?”   
“Sarò sempre pronto a starti vicino e ad aiutarti non appena me lo chiederai. Come un amico.”   
Lei sospirò e annuì. Non solo sembrava sincero, ma sembrava anche aver trovato le parole giuste. Il modo giusto. E lei stava per crollare nuovamente come una sciocca.   
“È tardi. Ho appuntamento del medico tra un'ora.” concluse per tagliare il discorso che cominciava a diventare complicato.   
“Mi vesto.” replicò lui allontanandosi senza attendere la sua risposta.   
Anche volendo non avrebbe mai potuto impedirgli di seguirla, quindi si rifiutò persino di provarci. Ma, una volta arrivati allo studio del suo medico, si rese conto che lui voleva assistere alla visita.   
“No, Sherlock, scordatelo.”  
“Non c'è niente di te che io non abbia già visto. E poi voglio sentire con le mie orecchie che stai bene.”  
“Non mi interessa cosa vuoi o cosa tu abbia visto di me. È una visita medica, ho diritto alla mia privacy. Non entrerai. A costo di legarti alla sedia. Sono stata chiara?”   
Lo vide irrigidire la mascella e stringere le labbra, chiaramente irritato, ma infine annuì. Con un sospiro, lo lasciò in sala d'aspetto ed entrò nello studio del Dottor Jordan.   
Dopo un'accurata visita e un ecografia, le confermò che si era completamente ripresa.   
“Inoltre, Dottoressa Hooper, le confermo che questo spiacevole incidente non le preclude la possibilità di avere altri figli. Lei è perfettamente in grado di portare avanti una gravidanza. Solo, mi permetto di consigliarglielo, dovrà stare più attenta agli stress la prossima volta.” le disse con tono paterno il medico.   
“Grazie, Dottor Jordan.”   
“Vedo che il suo fidanzato ha seguito bene i miei ordini. Lei mi sembra rilassata e ha preso qualche chilo. Ha un ottimo aspetto.”   
“Quindi, è stato lei a dirgli di costringermi a mangiare e dormire?”  
“Sì, certo. So quanto può essere difficile riprendersi dopo una brutta esperienza come la sua e temevo che non si sarebbe occupata a sufficienza di se stessa. Ho dato precise istruzioni al suo fidanzato, non gliene ha parlato?”  
“No, in effetti. Pensavo solo che fosse iperprotettivo.” replicò lei cominciando a rendersi conto del perché lui fosse così inflessibile riguardo all'organizzazione delle sue giornate.   
“Probabilmente è anche quello.” replicò il medico con una risata comprensiva. “Comunque, Dottoressa, non c'è bisogno che le dica che può riprendere la sua normale attività sessuale, ma che dovrà far presente al suo fidanzato di non essere troppo irruento. Almeno per i primi mesi.”   
Molly arrossì.  _Attività sessuale tra lei e Sherlock._  Non sapeva se sarebbe mai ricapitato. Sino a qualche settimana prima la considerava un ipotesi impossibile e, per certi versi, disgustosa. Ora le cose erano cambiate. Sentiva che una parte di sé lo desiderava.   
Ringraziò il Dottor Jordan, prese il suo referto e uscì dallo studio.   
Lui era nella sala d’aspetto, seduto a fissarsi le scarpe, con le braccia tese poggiate sulle ginocchia. Sembrava in ansia. Per un attimo Molly si chiese se non fosse stata troppo dura con lui in quelle settimane. In fondo, lui si era scusato milioni di volte. Le aveva detto di tenere a lei, di volerle stare accanto. Di amarla. Si era occupato di lei con dolcezza. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per riparare al male che le aveva fatto, arrivando anche a fare cose di cui non era obbligato a occuparsi.   
Sospirò e lo raggiunse. Lui alzò lo sguardo e quello che vide le spezzò il cuore. Era il ritratto della disperazione.   
“Stai bene. Ora mi dirai di andarmene, di non farmi più vedere e ti trasferirai in campagna dai tuoi genitori, giusto?” chiese lui con tono rassegnato.   
Come sempre gli era bastato uno sguardo per dedurre l'esito della visita e quello che avrebbe comportato per il loro strano ménage.   
“Io...” lei cercò di obbiettare, ma sapeva che lui aveva ragione.   
La sua idea iniziale era quella. Ora però, guardandolo, si rese conto che non era quello che voleva. Lui si alzò in piedi e le prese le mani fra le sue.   
“Ti prego.” disse semplicemente incollando gli occhi ai suoi.   
“Sherlock, non so ancora cosa voglio. Sono confusa. Ho bisogno di riflettere.”   
Lui annuì e poi, continuando a tenere una delle sue mani nella sua, si incamminò guidandola verso l'uscita. Molly avrebbe potuto ritrarla, ma non lo fece. Camminare mano nella mano con Sherlock le piaceva. La faceva sentire bene. Al sicuro. A casa.   
  
Arrivati all'appartamento di Molly, Sherlock si guardò intorno, confuso. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene? O doveva fingere che niente fosse cambiato? Che Molly avesse ancora bisogno di lui? O forse era arrivato il momento di ammettere che era sempre stato lui quello che aveva bisogno di lei?   
 _Sempre._    
Come quel giorno in cucina. Si era aggrappato a lei per sentirsi vivo. E aveva passato le ultime due settimane accanto a lei perché aveva la necessità di vederla ogni giorno e di saperla al sicuro. E ora, aveva ancora bisogno di lei perché sapeva che nessun altro avrebbe potuto fargli provare quella sensazione di pace e calore che solo Molly riusciva a trasmettergli, anche quando era arrabbiata con lui.   
Non c'era voluto molto per capire che questo era l'amore di cui tutti parlavano. Un misto di desiderio, bisogno e altruismo sfrenato. Qualcosa che probabilmente non aveva mi provato in tutta la sua vita.   
 _A quanto pareva, alla sua tenera età, si era innamorato per la prima volta._    
Molly non disse nulla, ma si mise meccanicamente a preparare del tè. Lui le si avvicinò, aveva bisogno di sapere, di capire, cosa sarebbe successo.   
“Vuoi davvero che me ne vada?”   
“Non lo so.” rispose lei senza guardarlo mentre fingeva di cercare lo zucchero.   
“Ho bisogno di saperlo. Se vuoi che me ne vada, lo farò, anche se non ne sarò felice.”   
“Sherlock, sono successe così tante cose in così poco tempo. Non lo so. Davvero.”   
“Mi odi ancora?”   
“No. Cioè, se ripenso a come ti sei comportato sento ancora lo stesso dolore che ho sentito quel giorno. E se penso al bambino... vorrei solo piangere sino a morirne. Ma non ti odio.  _Non più_.”   
“Allora, c'è forse qualche possibilità che magari... un giorno... tu possa amarmi ancora?” domandò lui timidamente cercando di incontrare i suoi occhi, ma lei continuava a evitare il suo sguardo.   
“È troppo presto per dirlo. Ora come ora, quello di cui ho più bisogno, è ricominciare con la mia vita. Andare avanti. E per questo, credo che dovrò chiederti di lasciarmi sola. Non posso farcela se tu sarai sempre qui a tenermi la mano. Non voglio dire che non dovremmo più vederci. Se vuoi, puoi venirmi a trovare ogni tanto. E, naturalmente, sei di nuovo il benvenuto nel mio laboratorio. Ma devo camminare con le mie gambe, capisci?” alla fine di quel discorso lei alzò il viso.   
I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime, ma lei era decisa come non l'aveva mai vista.   
“Capisco. Va bene. Ovviamente, se dovessi aver bisogno di qualsiasi cosa...”   
“Ho il tuo numero, Sherlock. So come contattarti.”   
Lui annuì con forza. Non avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma era necessario. Lei aveva ragione, dovevano ricominciare a vivere. Si avviò verso la porta, sapendo che era più doloroso di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.   
“Puoi restare per una tazza di tè, prima di andare.” suggerì lei con tono gentile e intimidito.   
Come la vecchia Molly. Quella che lo amava e venerava. Quella a cui lui aveva spezzato il cuore. Quella che lui aveva imparato a conoscere e ad amare. E forse sarebbe tornata un giorno, ma doveva avere pazienza e aspettare.   
“Mi piacerebbe, ma credo sia meglio dare un taglio netto a questa situazione, o potrei perdere il coraggio.”   
La vide sorprendersi e poi sorridergli dolcemente, annuendo. Lui mise la mano sulla porta, pronto a lasciarla sola, ma prima di farlo decise di cedere a un impulso che tratteneva da settimane.   
Tornò indietro e la raggiunse, la strinse fra le braccia causandole una strana espressione stupita e poi la baciò. Assaporò quelle piccole dolci labbra circondandole il viso con le mani. Lei ricambiò e presto sentì il sapore salato delle lacrime di lei.   
“Non avrei dovuto.”   
“Queste stupide lacrime...” replicò lei sorridendo e chiaramente non era dispiaciuta per quel bacio d’addio.   
Lui le accarezzò una guancia, asciugandola e poi le baciò la fronte.   
“Ti amo, Molly Hooper. Non dimenticarlo.” e così dicendo se ne andò dall'appartamento e tristemente se ne tornò a Baker Street.


	4. Again

**4 - Again**    
  
Durante il mese successivo, Molly non rivide Sherlock. Né lo sentì per messaggi o altro. Si chiese se lo facesse per darle il tempo e lo spazio che lei gli aveva chiesto, o se invece si era solo reso conto che in realtà non l'amava. Forse si era semplicemente lasciato trasportare dai sentimenti, da quello che avevano passato insieme, e si era convinto di amarla, ma era solo un illusione.   
Aveva ripreso il lavoro a pieno ritmo, aveva anche ricominciato a fare i doppi turni. Il suo corpo sembrava aver superato pienamente quello che era successo, la sua mente no. La settimana prima si era infine rassegnata ad andare da una terapista. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, le aveva assicurato la Dottoressa Lewis, ma alla fine sarebbe riuscita a superare quello che era successo.   
  
Quel pomeriggio, mentre era in laboratorio, era immersa nel pensare all'invito che le aveva fatto sua madre quella mattina. Voleva che quella domenica passasse la giornata con loro, erano mesi che non si vedevano e, in più, l'aria di campagna le avrebbe giovato. Sua madre non aveva mai approvato la sua scelta di vivere in una città come Londra e non perdeva occasione per cercare di convincerla a tornare a vivere con loro. Negli anni precedenti lei si era sempre rifiutata. Amava il suo lavoro e quella città, e poi a Londra c'era Sherlock, e il suo stupido sentimentale cuore aveva sperato che un giorno lui l'avrebbe ricambiata.   
Dopo l'aborto, aveva seriamente considerato la possibilità di accettare l'invito di sua madre, per scappare dai ricordi e da lui. Poi, però, aveva cambiato idea. Non è scappando che si risolvono i problemi.   
 _E poi Sherlock aveva detto di amarla._    
La vecchia Molly, quella che lo aveva sperato per tanto tempo, non le aveva permesso di fuggire.   
La nuova Molly aveva dovuto ascoltarla, ma aveva chiesto del tempo, e Sherlock l'aveva accontentata.   
 _Attenta a ciò che desideri, Molly Hooper._    
Era nel pieno di queste considerazioni, quando la porta del laboratorio di aprì e ne entrò proprio l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, accompagnato da John. Inevitabilmente, sussultò.   
“Sherlock...” esclamò saltando come una molla, esattamente come aveva sempre fatto  _prima_.  
“Ciao Molly. Scusa il disturbo, ho bisogno di esaminare questo campione, potresti aiutarmi?”   
“Ecco, io... Certo. Hai un caso?” domandò cercando di restare serena data la presenza di John.   
“Sì, il rapimento della figlia di un senatore.” replicò lui sullo stesso tono vago e apparentemente freddo.   
Solo guardandolo negli occhi capì che non era affatto indifferente. Lui la stava studiando con attenzione e le sembrò di percepire in lui un'infinita tristezza. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma, prima che potesse farlo, lui si voltò verso John che si stava ancora togliendo la giacca all'ingresso del laboratorio.   
“John, ti dispiacerebbe prendere il caffè per tutti? E magari anche qualche biscotto?”   
“Certo... ma, come direbbe Mrs. Hudson,  _non sono la tua governante_!” replicò l'amico ridendo mentre usciva.   
“Come stai?” le chiese lui con sguardo serio una volta rimasti soli. “Avrei voluto venire tante volte ma ho pensato che avessi bisogno di tempo... Non volevo importi la mia presenza.”   
“Sto bene. Sono in forze e il mio corpo sembra aver dimenticato quello che è successo.”   
“E che mi dici della tua mente?” chiese lui con uno strano sorriso affettuoso.  
“Quella fa più fatica, ma sto cercando di aiutarla. Vado da una terapista ora.”  
“Buona idea. Io... Mi chiedevo... Quando avrò finito questo caso... possiamo vederci?”   
Lei lo guardò e si rese conto di quanto fosse nervoso nel farle quella domanda. Temeva davvero che lei lo rifiutasse. Non lo aveva mai visto così vulnerabile. Neanche quel giorno in ospedale, quando aveva dedotto che dovevano separarsi perché lei non aveva più bisogno di lui.   
“Certo. Passa pure da me quando vuoi. Hai ancora le chiavi, vero?”   
“Sì, in effetti. Volevo restituirtele ma...”  
“Non importa. Tienile. Non si sa mai.” rispose lei con un sorriso.   
“Allora posso usarle per venire da te?”  
“Sì, raggiungimi quando avrai finito. Qualunque ora sia. E se sto dormendo... Svegliami pure.” lo incoraggiò timidamente.   
Voleva davvero stare ancora con lui. Al solo vederlo, con quell’espressione così insicura, si era sentita sciogliere. Tutti i sentimenti che aveva represso nell'ultimo periodo erano riesplosi con violenza.   
Lui annuì serio e poi sorrise. Sembrava felice, emozionato.  _Commosso_.   
“Temevo non volessi più vedermi, davvero.”   
“E io temevo che ti fossi reso conto che in realtà non tenevi a me come pensavi.”   
Lui scosse la testa tristemente e poi la abbracciò. Chinò il viso verso quello di lei, unendo la propria fronte alla sua, sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio e poi, dolcemente, la baciò. Molly si aggrappò a lui, inarcandosi, e ricambiò affondando le sue mani nei riccioli neri di lui. Sherlock la stringeva ai fianchi, affondando le dita nella sua pelle, e Molly poteva sentire chiaramente la sua erezione.   
“Sherlock, quando verrai a casa mia...” iniziò non appena ebbe modo di prendere fiato.  
“Sì...?”  
“Sei autorizzato a infilarti nel mio letto, se lo vuoi.”   
Lui rise e la baciò ancora con maggiore passione.   
Erano così presi dalle loro effusioni che non si resero nemmeno conto dell'ingresso di John nella stanza. Il Dottore rimase sorpreso per un istante e poi, senza fare rumore, tornò sui suoi passi sorridendo.   
  
  
 _Alcuni mesi dopo_    
  
Sherlock si svegliò sereno e riposato, nonostante le poche ore di sonno che si era concesso. Voltandosi nel letto, rimase a guardare Molly che dormiva ancora. Era stesa su in fianco, dandogli la schiena. La circondò con le braccia e le baciò il collo profumato.   
“Buongiorno.” disse lei svegliandosi in quel momento.   
“Buongiorno. Sai che giorno è oggi?”   
“Vediamo... Se non ricordo male è l'anniversario del giorno in cui mi hai spezzato il cuore.”   
“Sì, in effetti, lo è... Ma avevamo deciso di considerarlo diversamente, ricordi?”  
“Sì, è vero. È l'anniversario della prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore. Così va meglio?”   
“Sì, anche se comunque lo dici sempre in modo che io mi senta in colpa. Come ci riesci?”   
“Potere femminile. Noi donne sappiamo sempre come farvi sentire in colpa. Anche perché, obbiettivamente, la colpa è sempre vostra.”   
“Ovviamente.” disse lui costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui.   
Scese a baciarle il collo, poi il petto, il seno e infine la pancia rigonfia. Con estrema tenerezza, circondò il suo ventre con le mani e poi vi depositò una serie di baci.   
“Sai, anche i feti dormono e tu lo stai disturbando. Non ti dovrai lamentare se tuo figlio ti odierà.”   
“Non mi lamenterò, prometto. E poi so che tu intercederai in mio favore.”   
“Potrei anche non farlo.”   
“E allora non cambierò nemmeno un pannolino.”   
“Ah, siamo ai ricatti?”  
“Beh, se mi costringi.”   
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e poi Molly gli gettò le braccia al collo iniziando a sfregarsi contro di lui. Gli circondò i fianchi con le cosce, mentre con la mano iniziava a massaggiare la sua erezione già evidente.   
“Oh, Molly... Sei sicura? Non vorrei fare del male a te o al bambino...”   
“Non lo farai...”   
Sollevando i fianchi, lei iniziò a sollecitare il suo membro con il suo sesso, sino a che esso non scivolò dentro di lei in maniera naturale. Entrambi emisero un gemito di sollievo. Con movimenti lenti, lui iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei. Molly tirò su le ginocchia per sentirlo ancora più in profondità. Lui le afferrò le mani con le proprie e vi si aggrappò con forza, dando a ogni spinta un intensità crescente, ma ancora trattenendosi.   
“Sherlock... Ti prego...” lo implorò lei in preda alla passione.   
Non voleva delicatezza, non voleva dolcezza in quel momento. Voleva che si lasciasse andare con tutta la sua irruenza. Voleva sentirlo esplodere dentro di sé.   
“Molly... Non so se...”   
“Se non lo fai giuro che vai a dormire sul divano.” lo minacciò lei tra i respiri affannati.   
Lui fece come un sorriso e poi, lasciando le sue mani, si aggrappò alla testiera del letto e iniziò a dare delle spinte sempre più violente.   
“Oh, sì... Non ti azzardare a smettere...” esclamò lei estasiata mentre affondava le unghie nei fianchi di Sherlock.   
Lui non aveva certo l'intenzione di fermarsi, non a quel punto, e portò il ritmo a una velocità sempre maggiore, sino a che entrambi non emisero un urlo di piacere.   
Dopo un giusto lasso di tempo per riprendere fiato, scivolò via da lei e poi le si mise accanto abbracciandola.  
“Se il Dottor Jordan mi lancia un'altra di quelle occhiatacce, me la paghi.”   
“Non ti preoccupare di lui. Non è lui quello che può farti dormire sul divano.”   
Risero entrambi, divertiti.   
“Quando hai la prossima visita?”  
“Domani. E questa volta potrebbe vedersi di che sesso è.”   
“Non vedo l'ora.” mugugnò lui contro i suoi capelli.   
“Oggi che impegni hai?”   
“Lo sai. Domani è il compleanno di John. Mi aspetta il mio grembiule preferito.”   
Molly scoppiò a ridere. Non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo con addosso il grembiule con la scritta “Kiss The Cook”.   
 _E aveva tutta l'intenzione di seguire il suggerimento._    
  
FINE


End file.
